Duchess
by SlytherinPirateAgent
Summary: Months after The Sheriff's Daughter, Prince John sends The Duchess of London to Nottingham, who turns some heads from those nobel and fallen from grace. Poor Guy cannot return home but he wants back, what should have been his.
1. The Arrival

Duchess

Part 1

I do not own Robin Hood.

26/4/09

Sequel to 'The Sheriff's Daughter'.

The Arrival

Vasey was quite relaxed one morning. He entered the main hall of Nottingham castle and was handed some letters. The first letter made him stop in his tracks. It was from Prince John. He shuddered slightly, with worry of bad news.

"Don't tell me, he's coming for an annual visit, have I got Gisborne yet? Are the rumours true? How should I know? Let's see, Duchess. Who? Why would he send some pretty Duchess to Nottingham? A surprise for me? What?" He asked, reading the letter.

No matter how many times he read it, instead of making more sense, the letter began to make no sense at all, up to the point were he wondered if it was even written in English. He had never heard of such a nobel-woman before. Duchess of London. It sounded too important to be just anyone. It was recent and she must have been named such by Prince John himself. Never the less, he was under orders to treat her well. So without thinking he prepared the castle and left the forest unwatched.

Prince John's carriage carried something far more valuable than gold and silver. Guy had spent months learning how to get money from travellers, earning the people's trust and cooperation of Robin Hood and the other outlaws. It was their big chance, stealing from right under Prince John's nose. The carriage had it's own guard of half a dozen men. They were struck down easily, leaving the driver surrounded. Robin gave Guy the order to open the carriage door. He smirked. Guy had many bones to pick with Prince John and was ready to lay down the law and demand more than gold from him. He wrenched the door open and his evil smirk vanished from his face. Prince John was not in the carriage. In his place was a woman, dressed in the most expensive dress, with long, well-kept, black hair. She looked at Guy then turned away again. He shut the door on her also. They had met before, or at least they thought they had. Robin lowered his bow and arrow and glared at Guy for an explanation.

"That is not Prince John. Let them go on." He said.

"No? Then who is it?" Asked Robin.

"A woman." Replied Guy.

He walked away and the driver looked relieved as the outlaws went after him. He hadn't told them the whole story.

"What woman?" Asked Munch.

"A Duchess I think." Replied Guy.

"Guy, you're hiding something." Accused Robin.

Prince John's carriage pulled up outside Nottingham castle. Sheriff Vasey walked down the steps. The carriage door opened and he idly offered a hand. When he looked up at the occupant, his eyes widened. The woman looked down and smirked at him. Her hazel eyes danced with amusement and superiority. She stepped down from the carriage and his hand remained limp in the air.

"Thank you Sheriff." She said.

The Duchess acted as though she had been to Nottingham castle before, she went straight into the main hall, eventually followed by The Sheriff. She turned to him again. He took his time taking her in. There was no way a dress like the one she wore would ever have been made locally. The jewels that she wore glittered in the sunlight. The woman looked like money in his eyes. The Duchess remained smirking. She curtsied before him and looked up again at him.

"Not going to welcome me home? Father?" She asked.

"Jane." He added cautiously.

"Duchess of London, father remember, I appear to over-rule you." She added.

"Prince John took to you well I see?" He asked.

"His majesty is rather generous with his money and trinkets." Replied Jane.

She looked around the hall. She made it look as though she was searching for something that was once there, or should have been there.

"Dear oh dear, I don't see Robin Hood's head up there." She said.

"Nor your ex-lover Gisborne's more to the pity." Added The Sheriff.

"Watch your tongue Sheriff." Warned Jane.

"That wound still open is it? You're no more a Duchess than I am King." Warned The Sheriff.

"Yet I see no crown on your head father, yet plenty of jewels and money on my person." Added Jane.

"Don't push your luck." Threatened The Sheriff.

"Or what? You'd see Nottingham burn? I bring this, an amendment to the old rule. If either The Sheriff or any member of his family are murdered, Nottingham will stand guilty." Said Jane.

She handed The Sheriff an envelope. He read the rule for himself and snarled under his breath. Jane smirked and her father stormed away. She had arrived, but she wasn't there yet. A piece of her remained in Sherwood Forest.

"A Duchess of London? Who is?" Asked John.

Robin shushed him. In Sherwood forest, Guy had gone to collect some wood. Robin had heard from the villagers of Locksley and Nottingham who the Sheriff's visitor was, and what had Guy so spooked in the carriage. He looked around and lowered his voice, yet spoke very clearly.

"Jane. She's back in Nottingham, with a title." He replied.

"Guy's Jane?" Asked Munch.

Robin nodded and the outlaws winced. Guy returned with much wood in his arms and dropped it in the centre of the group. He was about to get a second load, when Robin stopped him.

"Why didn't you tell us that Jane was in that carriage?" He asked.

"Does it matter?" He asked stiffly.

Robin mocked him in amazement.

"Does it matter? Guy this is the woman you love, who loves you! Why wouldn't it matter? You stupid man!" He exclaimed.

"That wasn't Jane, it was someone else." Said Guy.

"Then how do you know it's her if it was someone else?" Asked Munch.

Guy glared at him. Robin rolled his eyes, he saw the problem. Guy thought that Jane was too good for him, now that she was a Duchess.

"She'll still be Jane, Guy it's just a dress and a title." He said.

"Something I don't have anymore." Added Guy.

"Join the club!" Added Robin.

Guy couldn't help but smirk. Maybe he was worried over nothing. Yet he couldn't help but wonder how she became Duchess of London.


	2. We Meet Again

Duchess

Part 2

I do not own Robin Hood

26/4/09

We meet again 

Jane couldn't believe that Guy was an official member of Robin Hood's gang of outlaws. Granted when Prince John wanted his head, she had told him to run, but it wasn't quite what she had in mind. She thought back to when the carriage was raided and he opened the door and found her. She wanted to be pleased to see him, but she was shocked at what he had become, and could only imagine what he thought of her, The Duchess. When her father found out about the raid, Jane found herself heavily questioned.

"Those men in the infirmary, they claim they were injured by robbers, in Sherwood Forest. Did it slip your mind?" Asked The Sheriff.

"No." She replied.

"Was Gisborne there?" He asked.

"I didn't see them." She replied.

"Really? That's funny, your driver tells me one, rather dark haired fellow, pulled open the carriage door and saw you, then slammed it shut and told them not to bother." Challenged the Sheriff.

"The same driver, who was facing forwards, being threatened with swords, bows and arrows? His testimony is false. I saw no one." Replied Jane.

"Is that what Gisborne is to you now?" Asked The Sheriff.

"He's a memory, nothing more." Replied Jane.

"We'll see." Added The Sheriff.

"Will you? Let me tell you Sheriff, if I find one of your men within a mile of me, I shall report you straight to Prince John." Threatened Jane.

"I've known him longer!" Threatened he Sheriff.

"And I know him better." Added Jane with a tone.

The Sheriff pulled a face and didn't press the matter. Many unpleasant images appeared in his head, as he walked away he blinked and twitched nervously. Jane smirked at how easily she had won the argument, and decided to go out on market day, something she had missed greatly in London.

Guy went to Nottingham, with the wish and a prayer of just catching a glimps of Jane. He did not expect crowds to part for her as she had a look around on market day. He was within eye-sight of her, she was close but too far away for him to get to, without being noticed. He looked around and found a little brown haired boy around the age of seven. He knelt down and produced a coin and a ring.

"If I give you this, I want you to go up to the Duchess of London, give her this ring and tell her to meet me at the entrance of the Forest. Will you do that for me?" He asked.

"Too right! 'Fank you!" Replied the boy.

Guy ran to the entrance of the woods. Jane didn't suspect a thing when a little boy tugged at her dress. She bent forward and he held up a ring.

"A man told me to give you this, and he said to see him by the woods." He said.

"Thank you." She said.

Jane knew what it was as soon as the boy held it up. It was supposed to be her wedding ring. She clutched it to her chest and eventually managed to slip away to Sherwood Forest. Guy was waiting for her and she stopped as soon as she saw him. It was like a dream. As Jane finally got closer to him, he studied her and smirked. He lifted his head slightly.

"We meet again, _Duchess_." He mocked.

"We meet again, _Outlaw_." She Added.

Guy smiled at last. Jane had only changed her dresses, not herself. She put her hand on his face, still convinced that she would wake up, and it would all just be a dream.

"I missed you." She said.

"Really?" He asked.

Jane nodded.

"I missed you. I thought you were never coming back." He said.

"So did I. Prince John decided once he had given me a title to surprise my father. I think it was for his own amusement." She said.

"Is that all?" Asked Guy.

Jane looked at him innocently.

"All what?" She asked.

"Why are you here Jane? Why has Prince John sent you back really?" He asked.

"I had hoped you had guessed. This has to be the last time Guy. I won't see you hang." Replied Jane.

"And I won't see you alone. You belong to me." Said Guy.

"You're wrong Guy. I do not belong to you. That is what got us here." Corrected Jane.

"You were upset. I don't blame you." Added Guy.

"Much time has passed since then, we need to put it behind us." Said Jane.

She tried to give him his ring back. He turned away from it.

"Keep it. One day we'll use it. I promise." Said Guy.

Jane sighed sadly. Guy noticed doubt in her manner and put his finger under her chin.

"I'm not giving up. I'll never give up." He added.

When Guy kissed Jane, she had forgotten that she'd never pull away from him. The kiss stopped and they paused, before she found the strength to go.

"Goodbye." She said.

Jane returned to Nottingham Castle. True to his word, The Sheriff had kept Isabella safe from Thornton. When she saw Jane, she went to make a gesture, but Jane shook her head at her. Isabella smiled at her and Jane returned the smile back.

"You came back. Have you seen Guy?" She asked.

"Twice." Replied Jane, quietly.

Isabella gasped. Jane smirked secretively. The Duchess invited Isabella into her quarters and checked that the place was deserted.

"You still love him!" Exclaimed Isabella.

"Of course I do. I never stopped thinking about him." Said Jane.

"What about Prince John?" Asked Isabella.

Jane made it clear that he wasn't to be mentioned. She cleared her throat and quickly changed the subject.

"Has my father been treating you well?" She asked.

"He pretty much ignores me, unless Guy upsets him." Replied Isabella.

"Like a daughter, welcome to the family. That makes you highly protected, well you would have been anyway, but I had a sensitive moment." Added Jane.

"I had no idea it would cause this. I just thought you'd be someone he felt oblidged to marry. I didn't know you actually were, made for each other." Explained Isabella.

"I'd not go that far. God isn't exactly on our side at the moment is he? I'm at one end of the status pile and Guy at the other." Added Jane.

"You will wait for him won't you?" Asked Isabella.

"If I can I will." Replied Jane.

"You lost me?" Added Isabella.

"I'm tired. May I have a few moments?" Asked Jane.

When Jane was left, she realized she was letting on far too much and too soon. She pulled Guy's ring from her finger and placed it in a small wooden box, with regret. As far as she was concerned, she and Guy would never be together, unless the King returned from the Holy Land. Before she turned in for the night, Jane did something she had never done before. She knelt at her bedside and prayed.

"Let King Richard return, Lord, let him spare Guy and give him the wisdom to realize what Prince John has done to this country and it's people."


	3. Prince John

Duchess

Part 3

I do not own Robin Hood

27/4/09

Prince John

"I'm bored. You are boring me." Complained Prince John.

_Oh God! He's bored! What to do? What to do? I don't think I know anything else! He's looking at me funny, I know that look. He's going to..._Thought the court jester.

Prince John rolled his eyes and stood up.

"Take him away!" He ordered.  
The court jester protested. He was ignored by Prince John who sighed tiresomely, as the entertainer begged for his life

"Oh shut up!" He snapped harshly.

Prince John that glared at one of his advisories, as though expecting him to read his mind.

"Any news?" He asked.

"On the King, your highness?" He asked.

"No you fool! Duchess Jane! Has she got him yet?" Asked Prince John.

"I don't believe so. The Sheriff tells me she has had nothing to do with outlaws. This letter, which arrived yesterday evening adds, that she spends much time with Isabella Thornton and hardly goes out at all." He replied.

"Does she now? That's interesting, Gisborne's charming sister. She disappoints me. We had an agreement. She wouldn't dare betray me, not after all I have done for her, I still don't know why. I have been merciful and my patience is starting to wear thin. Fetch me my horse and old cloak! I ride for Nottingham to give her ladyship a gentle reminder, of why I let her go back to Nottingham in the first place, which was not to fraternize with Gisborne's damn sister!" Ordered Prince John.

Everything was in place. Prince John wore a tattered looking cloak, so that he would fit in nicely around Nottingham. He took to a horse and rode off at the gallop, with a determined look upon his features. Jane had no idea, that things in Nottingham were about to get much more difficult for her than ever.

***************************

"It's a beautiful day." Said Isabella encouragingly.

Jane looked out of the window. True, there were blue skies, hardly a cloud in the air. The sun was out and the villagers went about their business as usual, the bright skies, brightening their faces, even though they were ruled harshly by The Sheriff. Jane had her reasons. She wasn't going out there and didn't respond. Isabella sat with her again.

"You can't hide in here forever. What are you afraid of?" She asked.

"What aren't I afraid of? Guy won't give up. I go out there and his life is on the line." Replied Jane.

"If you don't go out there soon, he will come in here and things will be much worse. Come on, you even have an escourt now. Free of charge." Added Isabella.

Jane couldn't disappoint. She went into Nottingham with Isabella, amongst the villagers and general hustle and bustle of the crowds. She wasn't surprised when what looked like a passing traveller bumped into her. She looked at him to apologize and almost cried out. Isabella had already fought her way through a few more people and was much further ahead. It was Prince John. He put a finger to her lips and made her follow him to somewhere a little more private, where he removed his hood.

"Well, well, well, I heard from The Sheriff you never ventured out, yet here you are. He was right about one thing though." He said.

He looked over to Isabella, who realized that Jane was missing. She followed his line of sight and turned back to him.

"What are you doing Jane? Did I or did I not make it clear? Either way you cannot win. It's that simple." Said Prince John.

"Nothing you didn't tell me to do Your Highness." Added Jane.

"So he has seen you? That's interesting. Vasey doesn't seem to know anything. Most of the information he has given me is false. How am I to keep track of you?" Asked Prince John.

"How can I prove my loyalty if you keep track of me Your Grace?" Asked Jane.

Prince John smirked at her he lent forward and put his hand on the wall, that Jane put her back against, making him uncomfortably close to her as he spoke.

"Nice try Duchess. Only when I see some evidence, will I let you go and you know what will happen if I don't. Remember, Hood or him. Both if you really want to please me." He replied.

Jane turned quickly at his words and bit her lip. Prince John smirked and moved away from her. He lifted his hood on to his head again and walked away. He had put her in the worst position. She knew she could get Robin if she wanted to, but it would ruin Nottingham and Guy. As for the other option, it wasn't one as far as she was concerned, which just left her punishment. Isabella found Jane exactly were she stood. She said nothing and Jane assumed she knew nothing or very little. Yet she knew enough thanks to her eyes. Isabella wrote a letter and gave it to a passing person in Nottingham.

************************

Robin received a letter. He sat down and unfolded it. The other outlaws looked at him questioningly, as he read and frowned. He looked up to curious and concerned faces. He looked straight at Guy, then to John and Munch. He passed the letter to Guy.

"It's from Isabella." He said.

Guy took the letter from Robin, wondering what could possibly be so bad that he had to read it for himself. He read it anyway, when he had done, he moved the letter away from him.

"No. There has to be another explanation." He said.

"Can you explain why Prince John was talking to her in Nottingham? She's up to something." Said Robin.

"She wouldn't." Argued Guy.

"It's there! Isabella saw her with him!" Argued Robin.

"Give me a chance to find out. There has to be more to it." Added Guy.

"How are you going to do that?" Asked Robin.

"Same way I did last time." He replied.

"Last time?" Asked John.

"You spoke to her before?" Asked Munch.

"I had to!" Replied Guy.

"Alright! How can you be sure she won't lie to you?" Asked Robin.

"She promised me." Replied Guy.

"She's clearly also promised Prince John something." Added John.

Guy looked at Robin for permission. Robin sighed and nodded regretfully. Guy left the forest in hope of being able to get an answer from Jane, that was honest and the whole story. He had a feeling that she was actually in trouble, yet at the same time he couldn't help but doubt her. Isabella had told them how close Prince John seemed to Jane, yet she turned away from him, also it begged the question, how did she become a Duchess so suddenly?


	4. What's the story? The whole story?

Duchess

Part 4

I do not own Robin Hood

27/4/09

What's the story? The whole story?

Jane had no idea that anyone knew about Prince John's visit to Nottingham other than herself. Yet it had unnerved her, she wasn't as safe as she thought. At first she was biding her time. Now that she knew that walls had ears, she had to be a little more active but not as obvious. Prince John wanted Vasey in the dark as much as possible, yet at the same time, he wanted him to know that there was something going on. Yet there was so much on Jane's mind, to share it would confuse almost anyone.

Isabella walked passed her in the corridor and slipped a note into her hand. Jane made sure she was alone when she read it, a time and place to see Guy. It forced her to go into her quarters and but the ring on a gold chain. He had to know she still cared.  
"Be careful." Said Isabella.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Asked Jane.

"Nothing, just make sure you and he don't get caught." Replied Isabella.

"You read the letter?" Asked Jane.

"Was I not meant to?" Asked Isabella.

Jane only had one friend and she wasn't about to change that over a letter. She ignored the problem instead and went out to meet Guy. He stood against a tree, he had been waiting for her to come for many minutes. When she arrived, she didn't see him at first and jumped slightly when she heard his voice.

"You came." He said.

"What are you doing Guy?" Asked Jane.

Guy stood up straight and went up to her.

"Funny, I was going to ask you the same thing." He replied.

"You asked to meet me. What's wrong?" She asked.

"You were seen with Prince John the other day, he was in Nottingham. Why?" He asked.

Jane didn't expect that. She knew someone had seen, yet it wasn't all over the village. She knew exactly who had seen them, the only reason she did not see Isabella, was because she was keeping an eye on Prince John. Jane struggled. She didn't want to lie to him and she couldn't tell him.

"The truth." He added.

"I'm sorry." She said.

"The story, the whole story. What is it Jane? I can't help you..." he began.

"You can't anyway. It doesn't matter. Prince John is clever. No matter what I do, I can't win." Added Jane.

"What's the story?" He asked.

"Guy, please." Begged Jane.

"The whole story?" He added.

"GUY!" She shouted.

"You promised me! No lies you told me! Or was that a lie too? I don't need protecting Jane!" Shouted Guy.

"You have no idea. You think I earned and chose the title Duchess? You think it his way of upsetting my father and you? That is his bonus. Guy I can't protect you either way." Said Jane.

"I was told..." he began.

"Isabella told you what? Spare me the anonymity." She added.

"She told me that he invaded your personal space. Is that true?" He asked.

Jane glared at him. In reply to his question, Guy found himself on the receiving end of a slap in the face, so strong it made his head turn. He made it clear it hurt, as Jane walked away from him. Guy went after her anyway and took hold of both her hands, only to receive verbal abuse.

"You! How dare you accuse me of being that man's mistress? How dare you Guy of Gisborne?" She asked loudly.

"I wasn't accusing you, I was asking if he was taking advantage. Just tell me what's got you so spooked you would react so?" He asked.

"He wants me to plan either your or Robin's death." Replied Jane.

Guy let her go in shock. It all started to come together, why she told him goodbye, to stay away. She had come close to killing Robin once before, he knew if not for him, she would have succeeded. He also knew that Jane couldn't kill him, she had tried that once before also.

"You will?" He asked.

"I have no choice." Replied Jane.

"You do, you know you do." Corrected Guy.

"No I do not. He's made it clear he doesn't quite trust me." Replied Jane.

"Then why make you a Duchess? Encouragement?" Asked Guy.

"No. Guy this isn't easy for me. He's sent me the impossible. Prince John expects me to kill you or use you. I can do neither. Yet I know you won't want Robin Hood dead either. But if something isn't done, I really will be in trouble, as will you." Replied Jane.

"Why? What will happen if you fail?" Asked Guy.

"I shouldn't be here. I've told you too much." Replied Jane.

"Jane! Don't walk away from me!" Ordered Guy.

Jane had but taken three steps away from him. He walked up to her and turned her to him. There was unspoken terror in her eyes. He had once feared the past, now Jane was scared of the future.

"Leave. Live with me." He said.

"Prince John would burn the entire forest in search of me. He's cut off every exit for me. I'm trapped. I'm trapped in a room, with a sword and you and Hood are in it too. He's had enough of mistakes. All I can tell you, is if I don't do this, he'll have us both to make up for it." She said.

"You can't do this. Jane there has to be another way." Said Guy.

"Then tell me! Tell me what to do Guy!" Cried Jane.

Guy was numb with choices. Jane was as she said, trapped. Prince John had indeed made it difficult. He held Jane in his arms as she cried without hope.

"If Robin Hood dies, I'll be to blame one way or another. Tell Prince John you refuse the murder. We can't let him kill him and I know you won't kill me." He said.

Jane looked up and wept even more so than before. He put a little more pressure on his arms than usual.

"You can't! He'll kill you for certain!" She cried.

"Maybe. But I can't see you like this and he has to live. Trust me Jane. Unless there is something else I have to know?" He asked.

Jane paused and shook her head. Guy sighed, but Jane hadn't meant what he thought she had. She looked up and explained.

"I honestly can't tell you anymore or he will kill me." She replied.

"Then don't. Let me take your place." Ordered Guy.

Jane simply wept the word 'No', over and over, along with some incoherent things that Guy did not understand. It was as though in her grief she tried to tell him, but he simply didn't understand. With a heavy heart, and her hand shaking as she wrote, Duchess of London, Jane, wrote to Prince John, to explain the situation that she and Gut had decided. As the message left Nottingham, Jane dried her eyes and Isabella noticed that she wasn't happy as she entered the room.

"Jane?" She asked.

She turned to her angrily.

"If you'd have carried on walking, none of this would have happened. You betrayed me Isabella when you told Guy what you saw. You've hurt us both. I care not if you live with it." She said coldly.

"What are you talking about?" Asked Isabella.

"Thanks to you, your brother will end up dead, and in some way, so will I. Now do you think you were doing the right thing?" Asked Jane.

"I was trying to help." Replied Isabella.

"You didn't." Added Jane.

She stormed off, in foul temper and deep sadness. Jane entered a very dark place suddenly, although the summer sky was bright on Nottingham. She looked at the ring on her chain, around her neck. She covered her mouth to stop herself sobbing aloud and tears fell on to it.

*********************************

"Leaving? Why?" Asked Robin.

Guy had in his own way, told the outlaws that it was time for him to move on, without any explanation of where he was going or why he was going.

"Someone needs my help." Replied Guy.

"Is it Jane? What is it? What happened?" Asked Robin

"Don't. Just leave it with me, and don't expect me back." Replied Guy.

"You're scaring me. Now tell me, what the hell is going on?" Asked Robin.

"We're saving you. Jane was ordered to kill one of us. If not something is going to happen to us both. It's better if we just go." Replied Guy.

"Ey?" Asked Munch.

"What?" Asked John.

"Can't she just join us? That way no one gets killed." Suggested Robin.

"No. If she comes here, Prince John will burn the whole forest. He's changed the rules. Once it was just the Sheriff, now it's both him and his daughter." Corrected Guy.

"This is bloody madness!" Exclaimed Munch.

"It soon will be. Guy, I don't know what to say. Help me." Said Robin.

"A bloody thank you would be a start." Said Guy, smirking.

Robin saw that Guy was a man ready to die and deep down he admired that. Once he killed the one he loved, now he was going to die for her. Guy had changed for the better. Robin shook his hand, unable to speak. Guy left and surrended to Nottingham castle.


	5. The Truth Is

Duchess

Part 5

I do not own Robin Hood

27/4/09

Message for reviewer iheartlife89: This story is set months after Jane left. Her return is close to a year later, so there probably were some problems, but its more about her than him, so I left out some ideas I had for what could go on between them, could be here longer than I am already if I did.

The Truth Is...

Jane and Isabella ran to a near-by window. Sheriff Vasey walked out of Nottingham castle and glared at the visitor before him. The gaurds looked at him with interest as they surrounded him and closed the gate on him. The Sheriff punched him in the face and felt better for it. Jane and Isabella called out from the window and left it to join them downstairs and outside.

"Father! He is not for you. I told him to come here, by order of Prince John himself, you are not to lay another finger on him. He is not to be touched!" Shouted Jane.

"Really? Well the same goes for you as far as I'm concerned. Isabella! Away from him or you can go to Thornton! Lock him up ready for Prince John!" Ordered The Sheriff.

"You do not order me around anymore Sheriff. You forget your place. Isabella, fetch him some medical help. He is surrendering and is not a prisoner until His Highness says so." Corrected Jane.

The guards let her through, but muttered darkly about her intentions. Jane turned Guy's blooded face towards her. Isabella returned with some things to help and they managed to treat his face together. Isabella glared at Guy and Jane.

"What's going on? What are you doing?" She asked.

"Saving Nottingham." Replied Guy.

"By turning yourself in?" Asked Isabella.

"You wouldn't understand!" Replied Guy.

"Tell her." Said Jane.

"Tell me what?" Asked Isabella.

"Jane was sent here to kill me or Hood. As she can do neither, I am coming to Prince John." Replied Guy.

"What?" She asked shocked.

"I told you what you'd done. Now do you believe me. He's here. Prince John is here to kill Guy." Replied Jane, crying silently.

The alarm sounded. Prince John arrived and The Sheriff joined him. Guy managed to bow regardless of the pain he felt in his face and the fear he felt in his heart. Not too far from him was Jane, Prince John walked over to her and smirked. There was a long and painful silence. Prince John began to laugh, quietly at first but it wasn't long before he laughed loudly and evilly.

"Interesting choice, Duchess of London." He said.

"The choice wasn't all mine Your Grace." Said Jane.

"Maybe that choice would have been different, if he knew all of the facts. I trust you didn't put all outlaws and your life at risk?" He asked.

"No I didn't." Replied Jane.

"What's going on here?" Asked Guy.

"Patience Gisborne. Jane, you did not betray me and I almost feel the need to change my mind to reward you. Part of me wants to let you and Gisborne go, on your merry way, to a land far away, but a stronger part reminds me that as acting King, I shouldn't be so indecisive. I should make a plan and stick to it and have that be that. Yet for some reason, you always make me feel, guilty, no matter what I do." Replied Prince John.

"Your Grace? Are you going to enlighten us on your plan?" Asked The Sheriff.

"You know Vasey, that is a wonderful idea, maybe if I share it with you all, it will help ease my mind. What do you think Duchess? Shall I tell them the truth?" Asked Prince John.

Jane's eyes widened and she turned to Guy. The Sheriff glared at them for looking at each other, Prince John couldn't help but smirk.

"Jane?" He asked.

"I'm so sorry." Replied Jane, quietly.

"Are you really Jane? You see to be honest, I know many women, who actually would kill to be in your position." Added Prince John.

"Yes I am. I need you to know, I wish that this ring was on my finger and not around my neck." Said Jane.

She took hold of the ring and then pulled the chain from around her neck and gave it to Guy. He looked at it and Prince John rolled his eyes. There was far too much emotion for him to be bothered with.

"Can I continue with the point?" He asked.

"Why can't it be?" Asked Guy.

"What?" Asked Prince John.

"Why can't Jane wear this ring as it should be worn?" Asked Guy, strongly.

As tears fell from Jane's eyes. Prince John covered his mouth to stop himself laughing and cleared his throat. He put his hand on Guy's shoulder, who looked down in distaste.

"Well you could marry her Gisborne, but that would make you both outlaws, you've already failed once, I'd burn the entire Sherwood Forest to get you all out, I'm sentencing you to death and Jane knows the other reason. The big one." Replied Prince John.

Jane shook her head, because she didn't want to hear it. She wanted Prince John to stop talking, she wanted him to go, she wanted him to go with his other plan of letting them leave England together. Prince John took her shake of the head as a denial of knowing the other reason, why she and Guy were not to get married. The reason that hurt the most.

"Yes you do know Jane, remember, if I don't get Hood or Gisborne without complaint, you die. If I get Hood, I'll let you go. If I get Guy, I let you go. If you ran as soon as you came, I kill everyone near Sherwood, if you convince Gisborne to come to me, freely but don't tell him what happens when I get him, you live but at a price because you're forcing me to do the dirty work, so you both deserve to be punished and in your case Gisborne, tortured before you die. Ring any bells Jane?" He asked.

"Please..." Begged Jane.

"Ah. You do remember. You see this way Gisborne, profits me the most. I get a death, I get to know that you suffered and most importantly, I get Jane." Added Prince John.

"Get her? What do you mean?" Asked The Sheriff.

Prince John smirked and Jane looked at the ceiling as more tears fell down her face. Prince John reached into his robes and pulled out a giant purse of gold and handed it to The Sheriff. Although pleased with his present, it still didn't make any sense.

"What's this?" He asked nervously.

"The truth is Sheriff, Guy of Gisborne, if Jane got Guy to surrender as he has done, before the axe falls, he will watch her marry another. Hence why I had to make her a Duchess. That Sheriff is an offer on your daughter. By that I mean take the money or I take your life." Replied Prince John.

The Sheriff didn't have a hard choice to make. Never had such a high offer been put on a woman, that could cause so much pain.

"All yours!" Cried The Sheriff.

Jane fainted with grief and Isabella assisted her up right. Guy was seized and arrested as he shouted out in protest.

"NO! NO! NO! She's mine! Jane is my woman! Don't take her away from me!" He shouted.

"Like she said, the ring in your hand is in your hand, not on her finger. We wed tomorrow. I want the local chruch fit for a royal wedding and I expect my bride to be ready, and my guest of honour to be just as ready. Pleasant dreams Guy of Gisborne, tomorrow you loose Jane, the day after your life." Said Prince John.

"When I loose Jane, I'll be dead anyway." Snarled Guy.

"Oh good, saved me a job then doesn't it? Just think your last night on earth, is my first with Jane in my bed." Informed Prince John with a nasty look.

Guy struggled as he wanted to kill Prince John more than anyone in the whole of England. Prince John smirked at his attempt to hurt him.

"She might be yours by flesh, but I'll always have her heart." Said Guy.

"And she yours, once I cut it from your headless body." Added Prince John.

Guy was dragged into the dungeon, where he took his anger out on the bars and room. He even stamped on some rats while he was there and thumped against the wall. Jane shot up on her bed as she heard Guy scream her name for the whole castle to hear.

"What have I done?" She asked.


	6. This Will Be The Day That I Die

Duchess

Part 6

I do not own Robin Hood

27/4/09

This will be the day that I die.

_My heart has broken. Prince John won't get the saisfaction of killing me. As soon as he forces the words out of Jane's mouth in church, that will be it. I know I'll die. To see her marry another man is one thing, but like this, it's more than I can take. It wasn't supposed to be this way. Why did I say that? I should have just apologized to Isabella. That's the second time that my anger has lost me a woman. This time it costs me her and my life. Why didn't I learn? Why did I just run? That was my mistake. I should have stayed, explained to Prince John. I'd have been given another chance. He told me to marry, he didn't say when. Forget the day after the wedding. It's sunrise. This will be the day that I die. _Thought Guy.

*****************

_I don't want to move. I can't. If I move I accept it. Why I haven't I died in my sleep? I don't want live. Why would I want the world to go on? I'm marrying a tyrant, worse than my father. Guy is no angel and nor am I, but Prince John lacks everything Guy has. I can't live waking up to that man every day. I don't even think I have the strength to go down the isle. The second I say I do, will make this day, sunrise, the day that I die. _Thought Jane.

Isabella was sent to sort her out for the day. She brought in a wedding dress and Jane looked up. Although the dress was indeed beautiful, white and gold, including the most beautiful tiara, she looked at it with disgust and turned away again.

"Fit for a Princess." She muttered bitterly.

"Don't make this harder than it already is." Pleaded Isabella.

Jane struggled then got up with attitude and took the dress from Isabella. She could guess the amount of work that went into it, yet at that moment she had the strong urge to rip it to shreds. Isabella saw the hatred in her eyes and took the dress back from her.

"I'll give you a moment." She added.

"Don't. Let's just get this over with." Argued Jane.

"Are you sure?" Asked Isabella.

Jane paused for a moment. Something had clicked in her mind. She looked at the dress again, then down at the floor, as though hoping to see Guy through the floor in the dungeon, then she looked back at the dress and smirked in spite of herself.

"No..." She began.

"Jane?" Asked Isabella.

"No. This isn't happening to me. I won't let it happen to me. How did I let it get this far?" Asked Jane.

"You're not making any sense." Replied Isabella.

"If Prince John wants Guy dead, he'll do it with or without being married to me..." Began Jane.

"Jane don't speak so, he'll kill you if you don't." Added Isabella.

"Let him kill me. Look at that dress, it's not me. I'm no arranged Princess. If Guy is killed, then so am I, inside at least. He might as well finish the job. Take the dress back, no, wait, I will take the dress." Argued Jane.

Isabella couldn't stop her. The dress slipped through her hands and Jane marched into the main hall, knowing were Prince John would be, having breakfast with her father, Sheriff Vasey.

"Jane, you surprise me. It's bad luck for me to see my bride before the wedding." Said Prince John.

"This wedding is back luck, Your Highness. Take back the dress, your jewels and your title. I'm not marrying you." Said Jane.

Prince John, slowly stood up, in shock, anger started to creep into his facial features. Jane remained confident and threw the dress before him.

"What?" He asked.

"I'm committing treason, Your Highness, because if you marry me and kill Guy, I don't exist, not really. So you might as well arrest me and put me to death too, if it pleases you." Replied Jane.

The Sheriff himself, looked close to death. He went pale and looked suddenly worn and old, where as his daughter stood before Prince John, a picture of defiance and strength. Prince John walked slowly towards her, Jane did not show him any physical respect. She looked right into his eyes, unblinking and unmoving. Prince John, towered above her and took many deep breaths, as the Sheriff ordered a near-by Clerk to begin writing a letter to Helena. He beckoned the man over to him.

"It is my regret to inform you, our daughter has been put to death..." Whispered The Sheriff.

"You stand before me, daring to disobey me, and look me right in the eye. I am at my wits end with you. You refuse me as a husband? No. I refuse you Duchess of London, and I'll not hear otherwise. Months you appeased me, now finally, you look to me, without any fear. I'm not used to it and I'm not sure that I like it." Said Prince John.

"...For treason to the crown, in other words choosing death and Gisborne over His Royal Highness, Prince John..." Added The Sheriff.

Jane remained silent. Prince John turned to the Sheriff and saw what he was doing. He pointed at him questioningly.

"What are you doing?" He asked.

"Saving time. Just informing her mother that you're putting her daughter to death." Replied The Sheriff.

"You won't defend her? You'd give up on your daughter's life as soon as I give the order?" Asked Prince John.

The Sheriff laughed nervously.

"Who am I to question you?" He asked.

"Who is Jane to question me? Daughter of a Sheriff, who condemns her to my mercy without protest, who stands before me, true to her heart. Vasey you have issues. If anyone were to put a sword through your chest, you would still live. You need not send that letter to Helena." Replied Prince John.

Then and only then, did Jane get on her knees. Prince John looked down at her and picked her up.

"You don't bow to me Duchess. I will give you five minutes, to release Gisborne. As far as I am concerned, it's shoddy workmanship of the sells. That is that. From now on, Nottingham's outlaw problem is just that." He added.

"Thank you, My Lord," Added Jane.

*************************************************

Guy was waiting for the worst to happen, for the guards to collect him and to take him to church to see Jane marry England's Tyrant, Prince John. She did not expect to hear light, quick footsteps running down to him. He saw her, Jane. She whispered something to the guards, who let her through. She then ran to his sell and took the handle bars, where his hands were.

"Jane!"

"We don't have much time. Take this. Go back to Sherwood. I'm not marrying Prince John. You only a few minutes." Said Jane, passing him a key.

"What? How?" He asked.

"Not now Guy! Just go." Begged Jane.

"Take this, take this back." Added Guy.

It was the ring she had given him back. She put it on her finger, kissed Guy briefly and ran back to the main castle, just in time to watch Prince John, take the money back from her father. To say the least, he looked disappointed, but daren't speak against the transaction. Jane smirked. If her father wouldn't stand up for money either, she didn't feel as neglected. She walked over to her father, as Prince John got into his carriage.

"There, there, father dear, you still have me." Said Jane.

The Sheriff snarled and stormed away. Prince John looked at her from the carriage and winked. Jane had an allie in Prince John and smiled back cauiously. He sent her a wave and she returned it.

"Why kill her? She could be of use to me, some day, she'll repay me." He said to himself.

*******************************

Robin Hood didn't know what to think, the amount of stories he received about Guy, Jane and Prince John were all different. Each as strange as the last he heard. He turned quickly as a twig broke under a foot. Robin folded his arms at the man, who smirked at him.

"Looking good for a dead man." He said.

"My future wife, could take on the entire holy land." Boasted Guy.

"Could she? Well I wish she had have done when I was there. What happened Guy?" Asked Robin.

"I don't know. This morning I thought this will be the day that I die. Then Jane gave me the key and I hear no wedding bells." Replied Guy.

"You're a lucky man. A very lucky man." Added Robin Hood.

"Unlike you, you're stuck with me." Added Guy.

"Oi! I can get rid of you anytime I like." Argued Robin.

"That's what Prince John thought." Argued Guy.

"Oh I see? One dodge with death and you think you're invincible. Let's see if that's true shall we?" Asked Robin.

He drew his sword and Guy did the same. They fought each other for a few hours. Yet unwittingly, Robin in his time has taught Guy a few tricks. Neither could get passed the other. Robin and Guy gave up and walked to Locksley, which was now under the rule of Lord Bedfordshire.

"Want it back?" Asked Robin.

"Do you?" Asked Guy.

"Fight you for it." Replied Robin, jokingly.

"You can have it. I'm tired of your games." Added Guy.


	7. Lord Bedfordshire

Duchess

Part 7

I do not own Robin Hood

28/4/09

Lord Bedfordshire

Lord Bedfordshire. He had Guy's house, he had his job, he had his old responsibilities and he had the same boss. He was also quite bitter about his brother's death. Nothing had been investigated, not fully as far as he was concerned. Yet some how he knew that two people in Nottingham knew the truth about The Earl of Bedfordshire's death. No matter how he tried to drop hints to The Sheriff, he was, as ever, not interested. Sometimes Bedfordshire assumed that it was because he simply didn't care, yet sometimes he thought he was just trying to put him off. There was one other option left. The Duchess of London, had been engaged to Lord Bedfordshire's brother. He felt she was sure to be of some use. Yet he had never had the chance to speak to her, not since he took over Locksley. Jane was a legend, the woman who denied Prince John and lived to tell the tale. A tale that had caused so many women to rebel against arraganged marriages, a problem that was starting to keep up around the country, causing The Sheriff to receive many complaints from many parents and rejected lovers. He sent for Jane and managed to produce a pile of papers.

"Look at them! Half of the country are in an uproar! Women choosing to adopt the 'Duchess way' of life!" Shouted The Sheriff.

"Oh really? Are they all Duchess' themselves?" Asked Jane.

"Of course not!" He replied.

"Then they can't adopt my ways, can they? Is that all father?" Asked Jane.

"Most of them do, however have hearts in other arms so to speak." Replied The Sheriff.

"Then let them marry who has their heart." Added Jane.

"It's not possible and it's not helping people financially!" Snapped The Sheriff.

"Marriage isn't always about the highest bidder." Said Jane.

"Luckily for you. That's three marriages you've escaped from. I've half a mind to marry you to...Ah! Lord Bedfordshire!" Said The Sheriff smirking at him and Jane.

"Don't even go there father." Snarled Jane.

"Touchy. Bedfordshire, what do you think? Would you marry my daughter?" Asked The Sheriff.

Lord Bedfordshire looked uncomfortable.

"She was supposed to be my brother's wife." He replied.

"And? It's a simple question!" Added The Sheriff.

"The Duchess is beautiful, but if she couldn't be swayded to Prince John, then there is little hope for me." He replied.

The Sheriff gawped at him and then turned to Jane.

"There you see! You've scared them all off...apart from that fool Gisborne, who you can't touch as an outlaw and if you think I'll forgive him, you can forget it." He said.

"Guy doesn't want your forgiveness father. He and I will be married. This time it will go through." Said Jane.

"Oh and how do you plan to do that?" He asked.

"When the king comes home, you will killed and I shall be free." Replied Jane.

"And you think he's forgotten that little escapade in the Holy Land?" He asked.

"Guy will be vouched for. Who is left for you?" She asked.

"I had hoped you'd show me a little loyalty." He replied.

"Like you showed me, twice trying to put me through marriage without a thought. Shockingly, you don't give out much insentive for me to help you, not to mention countless other things you have done." Added Jane.

Lord Bedfordshire saw Jane in a different light. His mind began to think, how head-strong she was, if she didn't want something she would make it clear. Guy and Prince John, were men she couldn't touch, both powerful and skilled fighting men. His brother had not been so strong. Anyone could have killed him, even her. With such ideas in mind, he waited for his chance to speak to Jane alone. His chance came, he had waited for her to walk by and bowed to her, something she was getting pretty annoyed of.

"Lord Bedfordshire?" She asked.

"I would like a word with you Duchess, about my brother." He replied.

"Forgive me Lord Bedfordshire, I hardly knew him." Replied Jane.

"I need to know, if possible, what really happened?" He asked.

"There isn't much I can say. He was found half dead, died before help came." She replied.

"You saw him?" He asked.

"No I was informed, why whom I cannot recall." She replied.

"I fear I don't know the whole story. I will not rest until I get truth and justice for my brother, if it really was outlaws that did it. That does include Guy I believe?" He asked.

"Guy was no outlaw at the time." She replied quickly.

"Oh I see, very quick to protect that man aren't you? Then again, with your success with Prince John, I must seem easy work for you. Please, persuade me." He said.

Lord Bedfordshire invaded her personal space. Jane didn't know what to do, but she would not be used so to protect Guy.

"I did it." She said.

"What?" He asked.

"I killed The Earl of Bedfordshire. I killed your brother." Replied Jane.

********************************

The Sheriff couldn't believe that Jane had confessed to a murder that she did not commit. Lord Bedfordshire took her before him and told him what she had told him.

"She did it. You told me an outlaw was to blame! She confessed My Lord!" He shouted angrily.

"She did?" Asked The Sheriff, in a rather high pitched voice.

"Did you know Sheriff? Did you know that your daughter killed him?" Asked Lord Bedfordshire.

"No, news to me. I meant what I said Bedfordshire, an outlaw killed your brother, as far as I was aware." Replied The Sheriff, looking at Jane with confusion.

"I want her punished!" Ordered Lord Bedfordshire.

"Ah, no can do Bedfordshire. If she dies, so does Nottingham. Is vengance for your brother worth it?" Asked The Sheriff.

Lord Bedfordshire looked horrified. He glared at Jane who looked sympathetically at him.

"I tried to warn you. I'm not touchable." She said.

Lord Bedfordshire stormed out of the room in a foul mood. Jane held up a hand, before the Sheriff could ask. He smirked at her as she turned around. Jane raised an eyebrow at him.

"You know, deep down I'm quite proud of you. I left a child and got back a Duchess, almost as clever as myself. Guy is safe, but Bedfordshire will get his way." He said.

"We'll see about that, with any luck Prince John will find it all rather amusing." Said Jane.

"Remember this though, Duchess, daughter, dear, Prince John can give, as easily as he takes away." He said.

*************

Lord Bedfordshire was not happy. As far as he knew, Jane had killed his brother, his only living relative and she had everything, after she did it. She became a Duchess, a national hero amoungst women and had Prince John as what appeared to be her pet dog. He couldn't take it. As far as he was concerned, Prince John had the right to know what kind of woman he was protecting. He sat down and began to write angrily about Jane's confession and sent a messenger, one who was intercepted easily by Guy himself.

"Let me see, Bedfordshire writing to Prince John, about what? The Duchess of London, killed his brother." Read Guy.

The messenger struggled to get the note back. Guy ripped it up and threw it in the river, leaving the messenger with no note for Prince John, leaving him no choice but to make him give the message verbally. Guy went deep into the forest. Robin noticed that Guy looked like he had seen a ghost as he ran up to him.

"Jane, confessed, to Bedfordshire's brother's death." He said.

"You mean that Earl who tried to kill me? I didn't kill him, I heard he died from some wounds, ok so maybe I did kill him." Confessed Robin.

"No. He was still alive when he came to me. I killed him and planned to make it look like your work. The Sheriff and Jane found out it was me." Corrected Guy.

"Then why has she confessed to murder?" Asked John.

"To protect you, Guy. If Befordshire thinks she killed his brother, he can't do anything about it. Prince John made sure of that." Replied Robin.

"But he's written to Prince John, or he's trying to. I managed to catch the last messenger to find out." Added Guy.

"And he's sure to come back to question her. Guy you have to come clean." Said Robin.

"Before Prince John finds out." Added Munch.

Guy sighed. They were right. Jane would be able to protect him from Bedfordshire, but she didn't stand a chance against Prince John, if he truly believed her capable of murder.

"I'll speak to Bedfordshire." Said Guy.

"No! It's too dangerous. Speak to Jane and tell her to tell the truth." Corrected Robin.

"What if Bedfordshire won't believe her?" Asked Guy.

Robin and the others, exchanged nervous glances. Guy's heart filled with dread as he went to Nottingham to try and catch Jane on her own.


	8. Guilty or Not Guilty?

Duchess

Part 8

I do not own Robin Hood.

28/4/09

Guilty Or Not Guilty?

Jane hadn't heard from Guy in many days. For him to appear and take her to one side one morning, alarmed her, until he made his business well known.

"Why did you do it?" He asked.

"Do what?" Asked Jane.

"Tell Bedfordshire that you killed his brother, you know full well that I did it." He replied.

"I do. But he doesn't. He was sniffering around. He's been badgering my father for weeks. When he spoke to me, he tried to accuse you and asked me to persuade him otherwise, so instead of being nice to him, I told him I killed him." Said Jane.

"He's contacted Prince John!" Hissed Guy.

"Guy, please..." began Jane.

"No! Your defence will be the death of you. I'm scared you'll go too far with Prince John this time." Said Guy.

"Like he'll believe me. Guy I fit the profile, I didn't want to marry him, so I killed him. This way all the out laws are out of the picture. Guy you have to let me do this." She said.

"Please. Tell him the truth. Or I will." Ordered Guy.

"You can't do that, you'll be taken and..." began Jane.

"Exactly. I mean it. You tell him. You tell him as soon as Jane. I will not see you die for me." He added.

Without another word, Guy left Jane. He had made his point and she was very frustrated by the whole idea. It meant going to Locksley, a house she avoided as it held too many memories of her and Guy, along with the thought of what could have, should have been, if she hadn't backed out so easily at his anger and past decisions.

*****************************

Jane arrived at Locksley and made her way to the Manor. She was handed some flowers by a little blonde girl. She smiled at her and from his window, Lord Bedfordshire looked on with disgust, at Jane being treated like a hero, rather than a killer. He wasn't surprised when she came to him. He smirked at her in an unfriendly way, from behind a desk.

"I suppose you are here because your good friend Guy, told you about the message I sent to Prince John. You're too late Duchess. I sent him a verbal message instead." He said.

"He did but not to warn me. The only sin I have committed against you Lord Bedfordshire, is a lie. I did not kill your brother. The message you have sent, is therefore, also a lie." Corrected Jane.

"This is interesting. Enlighten me then Duchess, who killed my brother?" He asked.

"Guy." Replied Jane.

"It was outlaws after all." He said.

"I told you, Guy was not an outlaw at the time." Added Jane.

"The outlaws fought him first did they not?" Asked Lord Bedfordshire.

"Yes. The Sheriff sent him. I suppose in a way, I did kill your brother. It was because of me he went to the forest. Perhaps not directly. Well Lord Bedfordshire? How do I stand before you now? Guilty or not guilty?" She asked.

Lord Bedfordshire walked around the desk. He did his best to intimidate her, but it didn't work this time. Lord Bedfordshire lowered his voice.

"Responsible, but not the killer. You owe my family matronomy." He said.

"I owe you nothing of the sort." Said Jane.

"No? Think about it Duchess. The man you love is an outlaw, it is not possible for you to wed. The king is practically starting his crusade. My brother died trying to get you into the family." He said.

"Your brother died trying to take me from the man who loves me." She corrected.

"Is that a threat?" He asked.

"It's a warning." She replied.

Lord Befordshire sneered at her. He looked around the Manor with his eyes. Somehow, me managed to break into Jane's thoughts.

"This house, holds many loving memories for you does it not? You might stand before me, a Duchess, it wasn't too long ago, you were nothing but Locksley's whore." He said.

Jane went to hit him, but Lord Bedfordshire caught her by the wrist and held it tight, so that she wouldn't try again.

"You can come here, live here again, all you have to do is tell God you belong to me. All those memories, yours forever." He added.

"Last I heard, God doesn't like people who bare false witness. You aim too high Lord Bedfordshire. You know nothing about my relationship with Guy. You don't have the heart for such a thing." Said Jane.

Lord Bedfordshire turned his head at her with interest, yet he looked at her with hunger in his eyes, causing her to turn away from him and wench her hand from his grasp.

"I'll let you think about it shall I?" He asked.

"I would rather denounce my title and live in the forest, than be with you." Replied Jane.

"Now I'm hoping it won't come to that, especially if within a week, I have captured Guy for the murder of my brother. Who will you have to turn to?" He asked.

Jane turned back to him.

"You stay away from him!" She shouted.

"Oh come now, it's part of my job to round up outlaws. They can't be too hard to find, with a little persuasion." He said.

"You keep away from me. Prince John will not take kindly to you accusing me of murder and using me." Warned Jane.

"So that rumour is true also?" He asked.

"You have a dirty mind. Good day." Replied Jane.

Jane left quickly and Lord Bedfordshire couldn't help but smirk at her as she left. She knew what he was thinking, she had spent much time at Locksley Manor when Guy lived there and for her to be taken to London and made a Duchess, what were people supposed to think? Luckily for her, Guy met her just outside of Locksley.

"Well?" He asked.

"I told him. You need to be careful..." Began Jane.

"So do you." He added.

"I am still responsible for his brother's death. I told him this, though he didn't take much notice. He hinted he was going to use me to get to you." She informed.

"Use you?" Asked Guy.

"He said you can't be hard to find, with a little persuasion." Replied Jane.

Guy wasted no time in taking out his sword. Jane gasped and put her hand on his arm. He looked down. _Not this time. I won't let him use you._ He thought.

He shrugged her off and marched into Locksley. Jane ran into Sherwood and shouted for Robin to help, who wasn't too far away. He practically flew passed her. Guy kicked the door of Locksley Manor, nothing compared to what he planned to do to it's owner. Lord Bedfordshire looked up. Guy punched him and kicked him to the floor. He took his sword and raised it above his head.

"You dare, you dare use her. Has your brother's death taught you nothing?" He asked angrily.

"Gisborne!" Shouted Robin.

He had arrived just in time, to persuade Guy to come away from the battered Lord. Guy glared at him and Jane came back just in time. He glared at her also and left with Robin, who shook his head at the other ex-lord of Locksley.

***************************************

"A terror Sheriff! That man beat me and tried to kill me! Just like he killed my brother!" Shouted Lord Bedfordshire.

"Oh so Gisborne killed your brother now? Yesterday it was my daughter. Do please make up your mind before you bore me with any more of your gibberish." Said The Sheriff.

"This! Is all her doing! Sheriff I emplore you, send her back to London, send her away." Said Lord Bedfordshire angrily.

"No. I don't think so. You see I can't do that, one she hasn't been invited and two, I don't quite have the power I did over her. You might be happy in Prince John's bad books, I'm quite happy where I am." Argued The Sheriff.

Jane was in the room. His hostility towards her did neither hurt her or offend her. She found it quite interesting and amusing, as the previous day he had hinted that he wanted to marry her.

"Sheriff don't you see? She's trouble!" He continued to argue.

Jane rolled her eyes. The Sheriff looked at her, giving her the chance to defend herself, as he was quite sure that he could and looked at her expectantly.

"I'm trouble? Interesting statement Lord Bedfordshire. Would you like to tell my father about your little theory about where I should belong? I assume you did ask him first, put some money his way and so on." She said.

"What?" Asked The Sheriff.

"You evil..." Began Lord Bedfordshire.

Jane held up her hand and warned him.

"Ah. Ah. Ah. Ah, now, now, don't be so hasty in your insult. I'll keep my silence. You and I appear to have got off on the wrong foot." She said.

"No you won't!" Snapped The Sheriff.

"Oh be quiet!" Ordered Jane.

"You offer me friendship?" Asked Lord Bedfordshire.

"I offer you redemption." Replied Jane.

Lord Bedfordshire sent her a suspicious glare. Jane looked calm and collected. She had to be planning something, he could feel it.

"I don't trust you." He said.

"Yet you're being very honest with me. What will it be?" Asked Jane.

"I want a contract." Replied Lord Bedfordshire.

"What kind of contract?" Asked Jane.

"Protection. I want a protection act on my property." Replied Lord Bedfordshire.

Jane was silent for many moments. _His property! Damn him! Damn him and his cheek! His property indeed, he no more owns that Manor that I own the palace in London. _She thought.


	9. The Treaty Of Locksley

Duchess

Part 9

I do not own Robin Hood.

29/4/09

The Treaty Of Locksley

Jane didn't have much of a choice. If there was going to be peace between her and Locksley, she had to provide Lord Bedfordshire with what he wanted. _A rope around his neck._ Thought Jane. _Or an axe to his head, a sword through his middle. Much easier than this._

The Sheriff found Jane, organizing the paper-work and not looking very happy about it, he smirked at her and walked into the room.

"Welcome to politics." He said grinning.

"I don't like this." Admitted Jane.

"What are you going to do? Hang Him?" Asked The Sheriff.

"I don't have the grounds." Muttered Jane.

"You don't have to have a reason." Added The Sheriff.

"You know the difference between you and I father? I don't see death as the answer to everything. You see where as I might not like this treaty, it might come in useful one day." Corrected Jane.

"You think so?" Asked The Sheriff.

"Every cloud..." Began Jane.

"Can cover you in rain and drown you as soon as the mood takes it. Don't say I didn't warn you." He added.

At that moment, Lord Bedfordshire entered the room. The Sheriff turned and tried to smile at him, but it was very fake.

"Ah! Bedfordshire! I'll leave you two to it shall I?" He asked.

As The Sheriff walked away, he badgered a near-by guard and muttered in his ear.

"He gets one step too close, I want him arrested and brought to me, for a very severe sentence."

The guard stood by the door in a threatening manner and listened close, before he started spying through the keyhole. Lord Bedfordshire sat opposite Jane, who passed over a piece of parchment to him. He read it carefully, then smirked at her.

"That's all very well Duchess, but there is no mention of the punishment to those found upon my house." He said.

"That will be for me to decide. I have given you permission to use as many men as you think is needed, to protect your home. If you can't organize this Lord Bedfordshire, then perhaps you deserve to be trespassed upon." Argued Jane.

"And if you don't lock your door, perhaps you deserve to be disturbed at night." Argued Lord Bedfordshire.

"I wouldn't advise that Lord Bedfordshire." Warned Jane.

"I never said that I would personally. Come now Duchess, you promised me friendship. I need something stable, if I'm to accept this." He said.

The guard's eyes narrowed. Jane turned her head in half-agreement.

"Very well, what do you suggest?" She asked.

"Instant death." He replied.

"Trial for death." Corrected Jane.

"You drive a hard bargain Duchess. I saw my father organize many treaties, I'd like to think that like him, I am not easily persuaded. You leave me no choice. May I read on?" He asked.

Jane nodded. She smirked as Lord Bedfordshire got to the terms and conditions of the treaty. He looked up and glared at her.

"Now this is not worth my signature." He said.

"Problem?" Asked Jane.

"The above will be forever honoured, as long as ex-lords of Locksley remain unharmed. That tries my patience Duchess." He replied.

"Your patience is a fair price for my protection I believe." She said.

"Then your belief is false Duchess! I can't sign that treaty with that as the terms to my protection. You know I would have them brought to death before I spare them." Growled Lord Bedfordshire.

"My Lord, keep your temper, please. We both feel strongly about different matters. This is a compromise. I protect you and you..."

"Protect your lover. No. This treaty, it either applies to all or no one. We'll meet again when you've had time to decide where your loyalties lye." He added.

The guard had to move quickly. Lord Bedfordshire stormed out of the room, ignoring Jane's protesting, as she called after him.

"Lord Bedfordshire!"

The guard looked in on her.

"Shall I bring him My Lady?" He asked.

"That won't be necessary." Replied Jane.

She tore up the paper. The entire thing had been a waste of time and effort. Maybe her father was right, the only way to deal with people like Lord Bedfordshire would be to threaten his life, but still it wasn't her way of doing things.

_______________________________________________________________________________________________

Jane took an evening walk. Guy ran up to her and decided to walk by her side most of the way. He took her hand and she instantly gave in to his hold and took his also. He smiled at her as she briefly put her head on his shoulder, making it clear she had had a bad day.

"What happened?" He asked.

"Lord Bedfordshire refused to sign the treaty of Locksley." She replied bitterly.

"Treaty of Locksley? What's that?" Asked Guy.

"I promised the manor protection, if he promised to spare death upon the ex-lords of Locksley." Replied Jane.

"No wonder he didn't sign it. What does your protection include?" Asked Guy.

"He can have as many men as he likes, where-ever he likes around and inside the manor. Anyone found to be trespassing is brought to me to be tried for death." She replied.

Guy laughed and Jane glared at him.

"What is so funny?" She asked.

Guy took a while to stop laughing. He put his arm around her and kissed her forehead, unable to remove a smile from his face.

"Jane I love you and your big heart, but politics really isn't your forte." He replied.

"And what was I supposed to do? Should I have written that if any outlaws were caught they are to be killed on the spot? What would you have me do?" Asked Jane angrily.

"It doesn't work like that. Jane go back and re-write the treaty. All men are to be sent to you if caught trespassing on Locksley Manor. Remember it's up to you who dies and who doesn't." Replied Guy.

"But what if you or Robin...?" Began Jane.

"We'll either not get caught, escape or failing that, we have three chances. You didn't go far enough with Bedfordshire. You were lucky. If you were a man, you'd have been killed for such a proposition." Said Guy.

Jane looked totally bewildered.

"I cannot believe that I am taking advice from an outlaw." She said.

"Oh is that all I am to you?" Asked Guy, his tone spelled out mock surprise.

Jane smirked and they stopped.

"No. You're more, much more." She replied.

Before she turned in for the evening, Jane spent the end of the day with Guy. He managed to walk her most of the way back to Nottingham. Jane got into the castle and decided to leave the treaty to the following day. However, to her surprise, Lord Bedfordshire walked up to her.

"Ah Duchess, any more thoughts on our treaty? Or is my friendship too much hassle for you?" He asked.

"Plenty thank you My Lord, I plan to secure a friendship and I meant it. Forgive me, it is late. I shall discuss the treaty again tomorrow afternoon. If it is convenient to you?" She asked.

Lord Bedfordshire smirked at her and bowed his head before he left her. She took it as silent agreement and turned back to make sure he left, as unknown to her, the Sheriff lurked in the shadows. Lord Bedfordshire started to remind him of Guy, before she fell for him, yet he couldn't remember when it was that Jane admitted that she cared for Guy. But he had a bad feeling, that the less time Jane spent with Guy, the more she would spend with Lord Bedfordshire.

"Interesting." He said, before he left for the night.

______________________________________________________________________________________________

The next day, The Sheriff was surprised to see, a new treaty of Locksley and Lord Bedfordshire placing his signature and seal upon it. His spy had informed him of what had happened the previous day. Jane smiled, she seemed happy with herself. Lord Bedfordshire put down his quill and bowed to Jane, who placed her hand forward. Lord Bedfordshire kissed her hand also.

"May this be a long and happy friendship." He said.

"Oh I hope so, My Lord." Added Jane.

Lord Bedfordshire rolled up the treaty and smirked at her.

"You don't mind if I keep this do you? As proof of our agreement." He said.

"Please do." She said.

"Thank you, Duchess." He said.

"Jane, we're all friends here." She said.

"Jane, feel free to call me Albert." He added.

The Sheriff couldn't hold back any longer. The scene was sickening to him and his daughter, Duchess or not seemed to be getting rather too familiar with 'Albert'.

"Well this looks nice. Are you both playing nicely?" He asked.

"Albert and I have settled are differences." Replied Jane.

"I couldn't agree more. Quite the politician your daughter, my Lord, but let's not encourage all women to engage." Added Albert.

"Quite. Well now that you've finished drawing, you can go home can't you? Berty of Bedfordshire." Mocked The Sheriff.

Jane and Albert exchanged pleasantries and wished each other 'Good day'. Once he was gone, Jane breathed a sigh of relief, she turned to her father, who had just been about to scold her for her conduct.

"That is the last time I draw up a treaty! Greedy, bloody, Bedfordshire!" She snapped.

"That wasn't real then? The cooperative, friendly, nice thing?" Added The Sheriff.

"Friend? Oh no father, maybe on paper. A farmer protects his chickens from foxes. Doesn't stop him from wringing it's neck, plucking it and serving it on a plate does it?" Asked Jane.

The Sheriff looked rather uncomfortable at her example.

"He's right, you women need to stay out of these matters, far too violent. And you scold me for hanging?" He added.

Jane smirked. She turned to the window and looked down at the busy villagers. One man looked up, Guy and winked at her.

"I know how to get my own way." She said.


	10. Squire Thornton

Duchess

Part 10

I do not own Robin Hood.

30/4/09

Squire Thornton.

Isabella was highly spooked. She had seen Squire Thornton, her husband, eyeing up the castle from the window. It was dark, late, and exactly when Thornton used his own darkness. She panicked and without so much as a knock at the door, flew into Duchess Jane of London's quarters. Jane opened her eyes and sat up slightly, surprised at the intrusion.

"There had better be a good reason for this awakening." She warned.

"He's outside!" She cried.

"Who is?" Asked Jane.

"My husband!" Replied Isabella.

Jane sat up in shock. She couldn't blame Isabella for waking her up over this. Although she never said what happened between them, she knew that Thornton wasn't a nice man. There was another knock at the door. Jane pressed her finger to her lips and waited for the person to announce who they were. Evetually Jane could make out her father's voice.

"Jane! Are you in there?" He asked.

Jane and Isabella breathed a sigh of relief.

"Yes!" Replied Jane.

"Decent?" He asked.

"Yes!" She replied.

The Sheriff entered the room. He too was in his nightwear, a long, black nightshirt. He was smiling nervously and looked at Isabella.

"Squire Thornton would like his wife back." He said.

"You're under orders to protect her." Said Jane.

"That was until he threatened me." He added.

"He kills you and Nottingham burns." Added Jane.

"But he doesn't really care about that, Nottingham is nothing to him." Added The Sheriff.

Isabella looked at Jane for help, as did the Sheriff. She had to do something and nodded at them both in understanding.

"Can I speak to him?" She asked.

A man entered the room. The Sheriff backed away from him and Isabella gasped. It was the first time that Jane had met him. Thornton didn't even attempt to bow. He pointed at Isabella.

"I believe you have something of mine." He said.

"Isabella is currently under my order. She has little to do with you. She is my lady-in-waiting." Said Jane.

"She was my wife first." Argued Thornton.

Jane looked uncomfortable and glanced at Isabella, she shook her head, begging her to do more for her. She nodded at her briefly, before she turned back to Thornton.

"From what I gather, you paid for her. How much?" Asked Jane.

"In order to give her to you? Or how much I paid her brother?" Asked Thornton.

"The same thing as far as I am concerned." Replied Jane.

"Oh no. I won't be paid off so easily this time. If I'd have known what trouble she would be, one thousand crowns." Said Thornton.

"Don't be greedy." Added Jane.

"Make me an offer." Said Thornton.

"Five hundred." She said.

"Eight hundred." He said.

"Six hundred." She said.

"Seven hundred." He said.

Jane glared at him. The Sheriff's eyes were bulging over the amount of money that was being mentioned. Isabella could only watch as Jane and her hated husband made offers on her freedom.

"Six hundred and fifty." Added Jane.

"Done. I want it by sundown tomorrow." He said.

"Does that mean you'll leave her alone?" Asked Jane.

Thornton smirked and glared at Isabella.

"It means as far as I am concerned, there was never a Mrs. Thornton." He replied.

"Very well. I shall see you at sundown tomorrow." Said Jane.

Thornton left the room. The Sheriff went to follow him, but Jane cleared her throat and he stopped where he was when he was addressed.

"Oh father, I believe the money is your duty to solve, or I shall tell Prince John that you have not kept your promise." Added Jane.

The Sheriff looked appalled and mouthed wordlessly at her for a few moments.

"I don't have six hundred and fifty crowns!" He shouted.

"Taxes." Argued Jane.

"Oh and guess where they are? Because I tell you this, they aren't in my treasury!" Added The Sheriff.

"I'll get the..." began Isabella.

"No. I promised protection and I meant it. Father I shall give you a loan. Then you pay Squire Thornton." Decided Jane.

"Fine! Now can I get some rest? Is that acceptable Duchess?" Asked The Sheriff, snappishly.

Jane dismissed him with a tiresome hand. Isabella turned to Jane and smiled at her.

"Thank you, thank you so much." She said.

"Just be glad you have a friend in Prince John." Said Jane.

Isabella frowned slightly and Jane gave her a knowing look. She gasped slightly and Jane smirked at her and laughed slightly.

"Don't worry, it will be our secret." She added.

"Why are you doing this for me?" Asked Isabella.

"Don't thank me yet. I don't have the money." Replied Jane.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________

Jane went into Sherwood forest the next morning. The oulaws were counting up and sorting out money to give to the poor. Guy stopped as he heard his name being called and a smile creeped up upon his features and he stopped what he was doing. The other outlaws shook their heads as he left without so much as a word. Munch pulled disgusted expressions and Robin smirked at him.

"You'll be like that one day." He said.

"Not bloody likely." Added Munch.

John and Robin laughed, as Guy hurried to where Jane was, grinning like the cat that got the cream. Jane looked relieved to see him and he kissed her, for once, Jane found that she pulled away quite quickly.

"Guy, I don't have the time for this. It's Isabella. Thornton came to the castle last night, he cares nothing for Nottingham and threatened to kill my father. I managed to persuade him to part with Isabella, for a price, a price we can't actually afford." Explained Jane.

"How much does he want?" Asked Guy.

"Six hundred and fifty crowns." Replied Jane.

"That's more than double what he gave me for her, why do you have to pay it?" Asked Guy.

"I told him she was my lady-in-waiting, plus the Sheriff was ordered by Prince John to protect her. We need the money or either Isabella goes back to him or Nottingham is doomed." Replied Jane.

Guy sighed.

"Wait here." He said.

Jane waited where she was. Guy went back to the outlaws, who all noticed that the smile had faded from his face. He looked at the money and then at Robin.

"How much is there?" He asked.

"Why?" Asked Robin.

"Just tell me!" Replied Guy.

"Roughly eight hundred crowns. What's going on?" Asked Robin.

"Thornton went to Nottingham last night. He's threatened to kill for Isabella if Jane doesn't give him six hundred and fifty crowns for her. He's threatened the Sheriff, which means..." began Guy.

"The whole of Nottingham is in danger!" Added John.

"Exactly. We stole the taxes and so they can't afford to pay him. That's why Jane's asked for our help, please, she isn't asking for all of it." Said Guy.

"She's a Duchess..." Began Robin.

"Whose allowance comes from Prince John, it would be too late by then. Isabella and Jane are on our side. We have to help them." Said Guy.

"No. Jane is your future wife and Isabella is your sister. This is your problem, not mine." Said Robin.

"It is your problem if Thornton kills the Sheriff, even more so if he decides to kill Jane. You'd risk Nottingham burning just because they live in a castle and are related to me?" Asked Guy.

"Robin!" Scolded Munch.

After a momentary battle with his conscience, Robin gave Guy the money that Jane needed to free Isabella. Before he gave it to him, he made his position very clear.

"I'm doing this for Nottingham." He said.

Guy nodded and left, only to find that Jane was missing. There he stood, with money, but no one was there. He called out for her, but there was no response. His voice got louder, so much so that he was heard by the outlaws, he found him and looked at him questioningly.

"She's gone. Something isn't right. I told her to stay and she's gone." He said.

________________________________________________________________________________________________

Jane had been captured while waiting for Guy by Thornton's men. They took her to Shrewsberry to see him and he smirked at her, sat sidewards on a chair. He sat up and gestured to the entire room. He bowed mockingly and looked up again.

"Welcome to my home your ladyship! Now tell me why I should let you go back to that outlaw of a lover of yours? You see it is clear to me that you don't really love him as much as you claim to." Said Thornton.

"How dare you?" Asked Jane.

"Which part? Kidnapping you or saying you don't love Guy?" He asked.

Jane glared at him more. Both were just as offensive to her in equal measure. Thornton smirked and continued with his theory.

"Thing is Duchess, my wife robbed you of what you want most now, Guy as your husband. You seem to be thanking her." He said.

Jane thought it was time to turn the tables. She smirked back at him and he gave the order for her to be released and looked at her with curiosity.

"Thanking her? I don't know what kind of husband or master you are Squire Thornton, but there's a reason I have been without a lady-in-waiting for a long time." She said

Thornton walked over to her.

"Are you telling me that you're taking her off me just to punish her yourself?" He asked.

"Oh believe me, I can be much worse, possibly enough for us both. But I can't do that if you have me here. You see I was robbed of my idea of the perfect wedding and the perfect wedding night. I won't be satisfied until I reap my revenge. So to start, I'll return a favour and end her marriage. Then give her many jobs to do by day, that will run into the night. She'll beg for you to take her back before long. Wouldn't you prefer that?" Asked Jane.

Thornton smirked. Jane was returned to Nottingham, where Isabella ran up to her, in haste and worry. Her tone was breathless.

"Jane! Thank God! Guy is terrified!" She cried.

"Where is he?" Asked Jane.

They ran out of the castle. The sun was getting lower and time was short. Guy and Jane met, he made it clear with a kiss and a brief hold that he was pleased that she was safe.

"Go! Take the money!" He ordered.

With the money intended for Thornton, Jane and Isabella ran back to Nottingham, just in time to hand the Sheriff the money, so that he could pass it to the smirking Squire. He looked at Jane, who said nothing but glared at him. He bowed to her and threw his money in the air and caught it.

"All yours Sheriff." He said.

The Sheriff looked quite unnerved at the very thought and left the room. Thornton followed him but couldn't help but turn back to Jane and Isabella with a huge smirk on his face. When he left, Isabella turned to Jane with relief and smiled with gratitude.

"He'll be back. He has to believe what he was told, or it puts the agreement in jepordy. I don't want to do this and I will pay you what I can, when I can." Said Jane.

"It's fine. I owe you my life. I'll make a start on your room shall I?" Asked Isabella.

Jane smiled in agreement, then as soon as her back was turned, she smirked. Jane's revenge was just beginning. She'd have her money back soon enough as far as she was concerned, and possibly more.


	11. The Return of Prince John

Duchess

Part 11

I do not own Robin Hood

30/4/09

Return of Prince John

The Sheriff asked Jane for a quick word, as Isabella did her laundry for her. He beckoned her out of the room and walked along the corridor with her.

"Is it me or are you using Gisborne's sister as a slave?" He asked.

"Would I?" Asked Jane.

"I'm hardly in a position to tell him am I?" He asked.

Jane smirked and lowered her voice into her father's ear.

"Who ruined my wedding day?" She asked.

A smirk appeared on The Sheriff's face. He chucked, darkly and smirked at Jane, causing them to look very alike. He shook his head slightly as he chuckled.

"And here I am thinking you're the nice member of the family. You are just as nasty as the rest of us. But I should warn you, we have company as from tonight." He said.

"Really?" She asked.

"Yes, Prince John. Apparently he misses his Duchess. He's going to try and convince you to return to London for a while, I'm sure he'd want you to bring your maid-servant with you." He added.

_I bet he would_. Thought Jane, bitterly_. Right, time to play the nice Duchess again. I just hope Thornton doesn't get too tired of a cold bed_.

Jane stopped Isabella at work and smiled at her, as though she were a sister to her. Isabella looked at her questioningly.

"That's enough of that. You need to get changed." She said.

"Why?" Asked Isabella.

"Oh haven't you heard? Prince John is coming tonight." Replied Jane.

Isabella looked quite terrified. Jane noticed this and left to her own devices with a huge smirk on her face. Night fell and Prince John finally arrived at Nottingham Castle. He didn't look happy as he got out of the carriage and stormed into the main hall, where only Jane and The Sheriff were present. The Sheriff bowed as Prince John began to rant.

"Gone! The lot! Everything! Jane I must protest and I must ask you, beseech your friends the outlaws, use that charm of yours and get back my things, which were in-fact, your things. Oh this is terrible, terrible, I came here in good faith, to spend some time with you and everything has gone very wrong." He complained.

Jane looked sympathetic.

"Oh My Lord, there was no need to bring gifts. I receive enough pleasure from simply being called upon by you." She said.

The Sheriff rolled his eyes and made vomiting gestures. Yet her words worked wonders upon Prince John, who took her by the hands.

"Ah Jane, you are simply a joy. You see that is what I like about you, you don't see me as the barer of ill-will or gifts. You are unique. Are you quite sure you won't reconsider and become my wife? Or does your heart still belong to Guy of Gisborne?" He asked.

"I am quite sure Your Highness. My heart still belongs to Guy." Replied Jane.

Prince John sighed.

"A man can dream. Come, Jane, sit with me, let us drink wine...are you still here Vasey?" Asked Prince John.

The Sheriff was highly put out at being removed from one of his own rooms, in his own castle. He left regardless, a little jealous of his daughter. The door shut behind him and Jane was left alone with Prince John.

______________________________________________________________________________________________

Robin was quite happy with his latest steal. Gold and other things, stolen from Prince John himself, it was like a dream come true. The outlaws went through what they had taken, only to find that as well as money, there were dresses and jewelry. Robin looked anxiously at Guy. He did not look impressed with what he found. He knew exactly who it was made for.

"These were meant for Jane." He said angrily.

"Her allowance and gifts." Confirmed Robin.

"If he lays a finger on her, I'll kill him. So help me I will." Added Guy.

"I'm sure Jane is quite capable of defending herself." Said Robin.

"I'm worried. I'm worried he hasn't given up. He will have gone straight to her after we robbed him." Said Guy.

"Well in a way, we've robbed her. Alright she can have the dresses, as for the money she does owe us after saving Isabella. We'll take back what is owed to us." Said Robin.

Things were changing in Sherwood. Once they hated all nobels. Now they were making allowances for them. Robin remembered that Jane and Gisborne were earning his redemption, after the time she tried to have him killed in Nottingham Castle. She had done him a favour by almost belonging to Prince John instead of killing him and for standing up to him.

"What is he playing at?" Asked Guy, preparing himself to leave.

"Gisborne!" Warned Robin.

"I have to know." Added Guy.

Back in Nottingham Castle, Jane returned to her room, Isabella had stayed there all night instead of seeing Prince John, something Jane found very interesting.

"Have you been here all night?" She asked.

"Yes." Replied Isabella.

"Why? I gave you the rest of the day off? I'd never refuse you an audience with Prince John." Said Jane.

"Perhaps I refuse him." Added Isabella.

Jane looked very interested at this point. There was much she didn't know about Isabella. All she did know was that she had once seen them very close to each other. She sat down on the bed but didn't ask a thing. Isabella looked at her.

"You don't ask." She noted.

"I don't pry. Your business with Prince John is exactly that." Added Jane.

"He doesn't love me." Informed Isabella.

"No?" Asked Jane.

"No. There is a reason he left me here. I had hoped you would figure it out." Replied Isabella.

Jane stayed silent and looked at her meaningfully. She had no idea what was about to come out of her mouth. There was no reason for her to really be in Nottingham.

"He wants me to be with the Sheriff." She added.

Jane was highly tempted to take Isabella by the ear and get rid of her from the castle. Some how she managed to keep her temper.

"My mother is still alive." Said Jane.

"Jane I would never go against you." Said Isabella.

"My father is many things. A pervert isn't one of them." Added Jane hotly.

"I know!" Cried Isabella.

Jane glared at her. Luckily for Isabella there was a knock at the door. Jane looked up quickly and spoke clearly incase it was someone important.

"Who is it?" She asked.

"A friend."

It was Prince John. Jane had no choice but to let him in. When he entered the room, Isabella instantly stood up, but Prince John ordered her back as she was with a movement of his hand.

"Ah Isabella. You didn't grace me with your presence this evening." He said.

"I wasn't feeling well." Lied Isabella.

"I see. A moment with the Duchess please." Said Prince John.

Isabella thought about staying briefly. She was supposed to protect Jane from prying eyes and the opposite sex. At that point though, she knew that Jane was annoyed with her anyway and Prince John wasn't used to being told no. Isabella left the room and Prince John sat down. Jane cleared her throat.

"Your Highness about the money that was lost, we had an issue not so long ago, with Isabella's husband." She said.

"Really?" He asked.

"Yes. I managed to buy her freedom, but at the time I was low in allowance and he didn't give me much time. I had to ask, the outlaws..." began Jane.

"Who have helped themselves." Added Prince John.

"I'm sure this is all a big misunderstanding." Added Jane.

"You should know. They're your friends after all, one of them a little more." Said Prince John.

Jane did not deny it. Prince John smirked and stood up. He walked around the room a little and then turned back to Jane.

"That flame still burns does it?" He asked.

"If you mean do I still love him..." Began Jane.

"You know perfectly well what I mean." Added Prince John.

"Yes, I do." Replied Jane.

Prince John sighed and looked deep into her eyes. He walked over to her and she looked up at him.

"I won't lie to you Jane, you disappoint me. You would have made the perfect future Queen of England." He said.

Jane moved away, before things got worse. Prince John did not deal with rejection well. He took her hand and knelt before her, he made himself less important to try and impress her.

"I am nothing, I am but a lonely ruler, Jane you could change that, you can change me, us, together. Here I am, at your mercy, can't you imagine for a moment what it would be like by my side? Is the thought really that terrible?" He asked.

"Prince John..." Began Jane.

She knelt down to him and put her hand upon his. Yet she was careful, as though the walls were judging her, she tried to keep some distance.

"I will always be your friend and servant. Is that not enough?" She asked.

Prince John stood up, quickly and angrily.

"That is not what I asked of you." He replied.

"My Lord..." Began Jane.

"That's the problem isn't Jane? I am not." He added.

Prince John left the room and slammed the door shut. Jane got up and sighed. However she wasn't alone for long, the door opened again and the visitor slammed it shut behind him.

"Guy?" Asked Jane.

"That is enough. Pack some things Jane, you leave, with me, tonight." Ordered Guy.

"Oh no..." Began Jane.

"Yes! I know what's going on here and I don't like it. How dare he? How dare that man try and take you from me?" Asked Guy.

"Guy it doesn't matter, because he isn't going to do it." Replied Jane.

"I have them, your money, your jewels and your dresses, everything I should be providing. I can't do that and he knows it." Said Guy.

"But it means nothing to me. They're just gifts. Things I can do without. Prince John could give me presents for a lifetime and I still won't give in to him, because he can't give me the only thing I really want and he never will." She said.

"You deserve..." began Guy.

Jane put her finger to his lips and shook her head. Guy lent forward and Jane kissed him, with her hand on his beating heart.

"Come away with me." He said.

"Guy I..." Began Jane.

"You refused me once, don't do it again, please don't do it again." He added.

Guy opened the door with one hand and offered his other to Jane. Logic told her it would be dangerous and foolish, but her heart caused her to act upon selfish impulse. She took Guy's hand and they left the room, only to run straight into The Sheriff and his men.


	12. It's Too Late To Apologize

Duchess

Part 12

I do not own Robin Hood.

1/5/09

It's too late to apologize.

The Sheriff rolled his eyes at the sight before him. Jane and Guy were hand in hand, trying to leave the castle. He sighed and pointed at his ex-Lieutenant. Jane shook her head at him and went forward and moved his hand out of the way.

"No!" She ordered.

"It's too late. Arrest him!" Ordered The Sheriff.

"Let him go!" Ordered Jane.

"Oh no, not this time daughter dear, your not the only royalty in the castle. Carry on! Lock him up, in-fact what have I got to loose? Lock her up too." Added The Sheriff.

"How dare you?" Asked Jane as she was grabbed.

"For assisting the escape of an outlaw!" Replied The Sheriff.

"You're making a big mistake!" Shouted Jane.

"Am I? Remember Prince John's orders, Nottingham's outlaw problem is just that. Remind me who is the Sheriff of Nottingham?" Asked The Sheriff.

Prince John heard the commotion and marched briskly down the corridor. The men panicked and let go of both Guy and Jane, as he turned angrily to the Sheriff.

"What is going on here?" He asked.

"It would appear that the Duchess is eloping, with Gisborne the outlaw." Replied The Sheriff.

Prince John turned to Jane, he took a step towards her and she looked away. She knew she would have caused him some pain, after just rejecting him as a lover and now as her ruler.

"Is this true?" He asked quietly.

Jane struggled to look him in the eyes and respond. Her voice quivered slightly as she replied to the question he had asked.

"Yes."

Prince John folded his arms and shook his head. Isabella arrived just in time to see her brother but The Sheriff blocked her path. He looked at them, and back at Jane.

"Your Highness, I have no wish to upset you." She added.

"UPSET ME?" Roared Prince John.

Isabella and The Sheriff jumped together in fright. Jane took a deep breath as Prince John glared at her. He snapped his fingers and Guy was seized once more.

"Not this time Jane! No, this time you pay for your insolence. Lock him up!" He ordered.

"No! Let him go!" Cried Jane.

"Prepare him, he dies at dawn! You see that's the difference between you and I Vasey, if I want a man dead, I want it done and I show it!" Added Prince John.

Jane got to her knees and begged for Guy's life as he was taken away, struggling. She took the hem of his robes and tugged on them.

"No, don't kill him, please don't kill him!" She cried.

"I see nothing in it for me if I do or I don't." He said.

Prince John turned from Jane and his robes slipped through her fingers. The thought of Guy being killed, hurt with every heart beat. She had to do something, anything was better than seeing him dead. Jane stood up and shouted loudly down the corridor.

"How about a Queen?" She asked.

Prince John stopped in his tracks. He turned back to Jane and walked back to her. He fixed her with a meaningful stare. Jane then felt the confidence to expand on her offer.

"Though, you are not yet King. I cannot give you that until you are." She added.

Prince John smirked at her.

"I will be. I now see before me, the perfect incentive. Yet again, you appear to put yourself out and into my shadow for Gisborne." He said.

"This time I choose this path. Your Highness, my love, for his life is what I promise." She said.

"Your love, Jane is worth an entire fleet of lives. Very well! Release Gisborne, into the forest, make it clear if I catch him near the castle or Duchess Jane again, I shall kill him where she is not there to protest and save him. This time, Jane, you belong to me. I own the most popular woman in the entire kingdom. Now, prove it." He ordered.

Jane looked confused.

"Prove what Your Grace?" She asked.

Prince John lent forward and she soon understood. Isabella turned away in tears and The Sheriff pulled many different expressions to make it clear he was undecided about the whole thing. Jane had no choice but to respond and gently pressed her lips against Prince John's, who after smirked at her.

"Very nice. So tender, yet I believe you meant it never the less. When I am King, I will return for more, a lifetime of it in-fact." He said.

______________________________________________________________________________________________

Prince John returned to London and Guy was released and warned off. To make matters worse, it was the way he heard about Jane, and how the men spoke of her, 'Prince John's Duchess'. He knew in his heart that she had done it to save him from death, but he couldn't save her from Prince John, which is why he went to Nottingham in the first place, or so he felt. Robin was surprised to see him back. He had heard that Guy had been put to death and had been part way through a rescue plan.

"I thought you were locked up?" He asked.

"I was. I got away." Replied Guy shortly.

Robin and the outlaws exchanged glances, they knew that there was more to it than that. They recognized that tone and it always meant one thing.

"Did Jane help you escape?" Asked Robin.

"In her own way." He replied.

"What do you mean?" Asked Munch.

Guy kicked a near by tree, as though it were to blame for the mess that he was in. He turned back to Robin, with a terrible look in his eyes. It was a look that made it clear that he had no idea what to do, as he was blinded by anger.

"She gave herself to him." He replied.

"To who?" Asked John.

"That royal, idiot, Prince John!" Replied Guy.

"What?" Asked Robin.

"The Sheriff caught me and Jane leaving the castle together, I heard Prince John making it clear he had feelings for her before that. When he came, he sentenced me to death. The next thing I knew I was released and told to stay away from The Duchess of London, Prince John's future wife. Not mine!" Replied Guy.

"You can't let her do that! She doesn't love him! He obviously only did that to save you! Get her out of there!" Shouted Robin.

"No! This is it. It's over. It's too late now. She's gone, she chose him over me." Said Guy.

"She chose him over your life! Get a grip! She's probably regretting her actions." Said Robin.

"It's too late to go back, she betrayed me. I'd rather be dead than see her with someone else." Said Guy.

"Then give her chance to apologize. She won't see it like that will she?" Asked Munch.

"It's too late to apologize. After today I can't go near her. Not after the last time a woman chose another over me." Added Guy.

He glanced at Robin, who saw a ghost in Guy's eyes. A ghost that kept appearing and was too close to the surface of his heart. Robin grabbed Guy by the throat and pushed him against a tree.

"Jane is not Marian! If you are comparing the situation, it's more likely to be Prince John who kills her, not you! However, unlike me, you have the chance to get there in time. Or will you have another death on your conscience?" Asked Robin.

Guy struggled to breathe. Finally Robin let go and glared at him.

"Well?" He asked.

"I'll go back. You are still a Lord of Locksley, outlaw or not. If she comes, will you marry us?" Asked Guy.

Robin nodded and Guy nodded back at him. He turned and ran out of the woods and into the village to make his way to Nottingham and to Jane once more.


	13. Don't Leave Again

Duchess

Part 13

I do not own Robin Hood.

2/5/09

Don't leave again.

Jane assumed that she had sealed her own doom with Prince John. At the time it had seemed a good idea, after all it did get Guy released. However she knew that Guy wouldn't be happy. That much was clear when Isabella found her. Although Jane was upset, she refused to show it infront of her. Isabella assumed there and then, that she was very aware what she had done.

"Duchess not good enough for you?" She asked.

"You know perfectly well why I said what I did. I have no interest in being Queen of England." Replied Jane.

"My brother might have betrayed me, but he's always done his best for you. He does not deserve to see you, becoming Prince John's whore." Added Isabella.

Jane turned and struck Isabella in the face. It had been a long time coming. Yet she hadn't quite finished her attack as it began to get verbal.

"To save him. I'd say it again and again to save Guy. What's your excuse for trying to get into my father's bed?" Asked Jane hotly.

Isabella finally realized that Jane had not made her a maid to help her, but to get her revenge upon her. She glared at her as rocks flew into the room from the window. The women's attention was distracted and Jane went to the window to see why something so strange was occuring. She looked down and saw Guy, who got upon his knees as Isabella joined her at the window.

"I don't believe this." She muttered.

Jane ignored her.

"Guy what are you doing?" Hissed Jane.

"Asking you again. I know what you said to Prince John, I know why, but if you marry me in Sherwood and there are witnesses to the event, he cannot have you." Replied Guy.

Jane looked down, there was sense in Guy's plan. If she was already married, Prince John couldn't marry her as well. Yet at the same time she did not want to marry for protection, she wanted to marry for love, the idea that had made her famous. Guy began to panic at Jane's delayed response. He stood up and Jane left regardless of Isabella warning her not to go.

"Jane!"

The Duchess made it to Guy and took his hand. She led him a good few yards away from the castle so that they would not be seen. He smiled at first, thinking that she had accepted, but then she stopped and shook her head at him.

"Jane, I meant what I said. In the past we weren't ready I'll admit that, but I know you won't marry a man you don't love, whether Prince John becomes King of England or not. If you ran, you'd forever be in danger or worse if you were caught. Let me protect you, not because I have to, because I want to. I love you. Duchess of London..." Began Guy.

Jane smiled at him and put her hand on his face.

"Duchess of Gisborne." She corrected.

Guy almost laughed with happiness and kissed Jane. He picked her up and she laughed happily in surprise as he took her to Sherwood. Little did they know, that Isabella had seen what had been agreed. She went back to Nottingham castle and found the Sheriff drinking wine. She sat with him and he slid her a goblet down the table and she caught it.

"I didn't come here to drink with you, My Lord. The Duchess is not in her room. I have reason to believe that she's left for Sherwood." She said.

"Probably to end all ties with Gisborne." Said The Sheriff, unconcerned.

"Or to make the ties stronger. Hood is still a Lord by birth, outlaw or not he has the power to marry. What would Prince John do if you were to let that happen on your watch?" Asked Isabella.

The Sheriff choaked on his wine. Isabella smirked. Her work was done, Jane had crossed Isabella just as much as her brother had. Now they would both pay the price. The Sheriff collected together an army of men and they made their way to Sherwood.

**************************************************

The outlaws cheered when Guy returned with Jane, more out of relief than anything. A few known villagers joined them also and bowed uncertainly in the presence of Jane who didn't really notice. Guy put her down and Jane was given some hand picked flowers for the occasion. The couple turned to Robin, who tried to look as though he was about to change his mind, but did not. Instead he went ahead with the whole thing, as Guy and Jane did not take their eyes from each other. This time the ring got to Jane's finger and they were pronounced and kissed, as the ground began to shake with the gallop of hooves. The Villagers ran and Guy took Jane to a different way into Locksley. He hid in a near by house and Jane pretended to be looking at some hand made objects. Finally, The Sheriff found her and she looked up innocently.

"Yes father?" She asked.

"You left the castle." He replied.

"So it would seem." She said.

"You aren't in the forest." He added.

"No, I went around it. Probably why it took so long, as you know I have to keep my distance." Added Jane.

The Sheriff had no choice but to believe her. He looked uncomfortable and decided to leave his daughter alone for the rest of the day.

"Right. Well, carry on then." He said.

Guy snuck back out of the house, thinking The Sheriff was on his way back to Nottingham, he turned around on his horse and saw him.

"Gisborne!" He shouted.

Jane stood protectively infront of him. The Sheriff smirked at her and got off his horse, his sword out and ready.

"I knew it, I knew you couldn't be trusted. Now move!" He ordered.

"Stay away from my husband, father." She said.

"No! You didn't! Tell me you didn't!" Snapped The Sheriff.

The Sheriff was terrified what Prince John would do to him if he found out. So he didn't hesitate and to Jane's surprise neither did Guy. A duel began and nothing would stop them.

"Guy! No you can't kill him!" She shouted.

She was ignored and as the fight continued, Robin heard the noises coming from Locksley and ran to help out, as Guy managed to taunt The Sheriff as he fought.

"How does it feel to have an outlaw for an in-law?" He asked.

The Sheriff snarled at him.

"I'll be dead before I agree to accept this! And you know what happens then! I mean it Gisborne! You'll go and forget this ever happened if you know what's good for you and her! Which is marrying Prince John, a marriage I shall gladly toast and bask in her glory. You'll be the death of her!" He shouted.

Guy managed to angrily stab the Sheriff and he fell backwards to the ground in pain. Jane screamed and Robin arrived in time to hold Guy back, as she ran to her father's side.

"I'm trying to help." He whispered weakly.

"It's alright father, it's alright. He needs medical attention now!" Ordered Jane.

Guy struggled against Robin as The Sheriff was taken to receive medical attention, with Jane not too far behind him, tears rolling down her face.

"Jane!" He cried.

She turned back to him and looked at him, her eyes blazed hazel hatred at him.

"You stay away from me and him. I want nothing more to do with you. As far as I am concerned, this day never happened." She said.

"Don't leave again!" He begged.

Guy continued to struggle, but Robin managed to force him back into Sherwood, were a huge verbal fight took place.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Asked Robin.

"You want a list?" Asked Guy.

"Don't get smart after what you just did Gisborne! You know what will happen if The Sheriff dies!" Shouted Robin.

"I couldn't care less! I lost her, I've lost Jane!" Shouted Guy.

Robin lost his cool, he punched Guy in the face and then ripped his tag from around his neck and almost strangled him. Guy looked up at him, while holding his nose.

"What are you doing?" He asked.

"I can't take this anymore Gisborne. You destroy everything you touch. I'll not have that for my people and Jane clearly deserves better. Just go Gisborne. There is nothing for you here." Ordered Robin.

Guy had no choice. He had lost everything starting with his temper, Jane and finally his place as one of Robin Hood's men. Yet the question he knew the answer to, was one last thing he had to do before he left. Who told The Sheriff that he was getting married_? Isabella._

Jane was very unhappy, she had Nottingham to look after on her own, while her father recovered from his injury, yet just like Guy she wanted revenge on the person who sold her secret to her father in the first place. She didn't get that chance at first as Lord Bedfordshire approached her and bowed.

"My lady, I came as soon as I heard. I am yours to command as always." He said.

"How lovely to hear Albert? Then you won't mind, finding Isabella and having her removed from the castle before I kill her, killing the outlaws and bringing the man who tried to kill my father into the dungeon for Prince John to decide what to do with!" Ordered Jane hotly.

"You want me to capture Gisborne?" He asked in shock.

"Yes. Difference is he isn't to be touched. I shall write to the Prince when he is in our custordy. Hopefully there will be three heads to go with it." Replied Jane.

"Isabella is supposed to be..."

"She betrayed me! I strongly advise you don't do the same Albert. I know deep down you love me." She added.

"Less than deeply." He said.

"Then prove it to me Albert. Do as I say." Added Jane.


	14. A Great Shock

Duchess

Part 14

I do not own Robin Hood

4/5/09

A Great Shock.

Isabella knocked on Jane's door. She opened it and then slammed the door in her face, almost undecided what she wanted to do with her. She had to think fast and her eyes darted around the room. Isabella winced and knew that she had figured out what had happened. She stupidly let herself in regardless and Jane glared at her. Isabella closed the door and stood against it.

"Jane please..." She began.

"I have ordered your instant removal from this castle. You caused this and ruined my wedding for the second time. Once is forgivable. Twice makes me angry, as for it being responsible for almost causing my father's death and therefore all of Nottingham's." Added Jane.

"Please. I had no idea. It was Guy I was getting back at. Not you. You have to believe me. I have never really meant you any harm. Not after the mercy you showed me." Begged Isabella.

"That is were we differ, but I am merciful. I shall give you the chance and the choice. You can leave of your own accord and never come back, or I can send for the guards and tell them all to kill you if you so much as step near the castle in the future. What will it be?" Asked Jane.

"Jane please, I'll have nowhere to go. If Guy finds me..." Began Isabella.

Jane regarded Isabella with a look that made it clear that if Guy found her, he would be nothing compared to what she wanted to do to her. Although she had a feeling that Guy would be angry, just as he was back in the Holy Land. Jane could see it and felt that she owed Guy the right to choose how to deal with his own sister after she had ruined both of their lives.

"You make your decision. Let me make it clear how little your life and problems mean to me, now that you betrayed me and all of Nottingham. As for Guy, there's only one man who will protect you from him, if I were you I'd head for Shrewsberry. GUARDS! Take her out of the castle and if she so much as comes near the castle again, I want her killed. That will be all. Good night, don't let the outlaws bite." Added Jane.

The guards did as they were told, as Isabella protested. Jane rolled her eyes and closed the door behind her with a snap, then watched her leave from the window, knowing that she had no choice but to go back to Squire Thornton, which meant the return of what she felt was some well-earned money. Part of Jane felt that she had been lenient, yet another felt as though she had been quite cruel, yet the latter didn't bother her so much as it would have done once before. Isabella looked back at the castle, before she fled into the night.

****************

Meanwhile Guy was running at a great speed and distance. After so far, he stole a horse and badly assaulted the previous owner. He travelled for a couple more days and then walked the rest of his journey. Guy was in London. He got as far as the palace gates and put his hands up, where he was promptly arrested and put before Prince John, who stood up in amazement when he heard that Guy was there of his own free will.

"You beg for death Gisborne?" He asked.

"I beg first for your council Your Highness. A terrible thing has happened, a terrible chain of events. It concerns Jane, Duchess of London." Replied Guy.

Prince John ordered for a chair for Guy. He sat down and began to confess his sins, as though The Prince were a Priest. Prince John raised an eyebrow a few times as the story continued. At one point he stood up angrily and struck Guy in the face, who was starting to get used to it and the shock that came with it.

"You fool! Death is clearly your friend, yet at least now Jane has no positive feelings towards you. However how can I punish her and you?" He asked himself.

Back in Nottingham, The Sheriff was still alive but not fit enough to go back to work. Jane and Lord Bedfordshire paid him a visit to keep him up to date.

"Well?" He asked.

"I'm putting all my efforts into getting the outlaws, but I regret to inform you that Gisborne is nowhere to be found, although it is highly believed that he has been removed from Hood's side." Replied Lord Bedfordshire.

"He can't be that hard to find. I question your efforts Bedfordshire. Gisborne is alone and friendless, yet he still manages to outwit you! Jane!" Snapped The Sheriff.

Jane stepped forward.

"Father." She said.

"Join the search. If he sees you he's sure to want to defend himself. I leave you under the protection of Lord Bedfordshire. I think you know what will happen if anything should happen to her." He added.

Jane couldn't think of anything worse. She made it clear that she wanted the whole thing mapped and planned out before she left the castle with him. Lord Bedfordshire was annoyed with her efficiency but pointed out the areas that had already been searched. However, their plans and mapping was interrupted. Jane received an urgent message from Prince John and gasped.

"He's on his way!"

"Who?" Asked Lord Bedfordshire.

"Prince John. He's coming here. We can't leave incase he arrives." She replied.

"Your father..." He began.

"Isn't well enough for an audience with him. Get back to Locksley and plan our route for when he leaves, if he leaves." Added Jane.

"Prince John won't like the fact you appear to be running Nottingham single-handedly. Let me stay." He said.

"Albert, please..." Began Jane.

"What are you hiding from me?" He asked.

"Prince John wants to see me about the events that led to my father's near-death." Replied Jane.

"The rumours are true. You married Gisborne. Why? That is suicide, and you tell me to leave the castle?" He asked.

"Keep your voice down! I am not officially married and I never will be, not to that man." She replied.

"It's not me you have to convince." He added.

The carriage pulled up outside Nottingham castle. Lord Bedfordshire waited at the door as Jane went forward and curtsied as the door opened. A boot hit the ground, it was black and rather regular looking, for the Prince Regent of England. When Jane looked up, she found it was not Prince John whom she had lowered herself to. It was Guy. She stood up straight in shock and he left the carriage which drove back to London. She was horrified, more so when he spoke to her.

"Hello darling." He said.

Jane went to hit him, but he took her wrist as he had seen it coming. With his other hand he gave her another letter from Prince John, which she read out loud.

"Dear Jane, you lied to me, now I lie to you. In that respect we are even, but I am not done with either of you as yet. I have declared your marriage annulled, and granted clemency to Sir Guy of Gisborne, who is to take over Nottingham in your father's current ill-health. Know also that I am very disappointed in you, the only reason I can't kill you is that the King must order your death and as he does not know about you as a Duchess, I cannot receive such permission. You are on your last chance Jane."

Sir Guy let her go. Lord Bedfordshire glared at him and took her back inside and smirked at him cruelly. That was his mistake, Sir Guy returned to Locksley and reclaimed the manor as his own. When Lord Bedfordshire returned, he found that the guards would not allow him in and his clothes were thrown at him from the window.

"I thank you for that treaty Bedfordshire! Now Locksley is mine again, the treaty is mine." He said loudly.

Lord Bedfordshire went red in the face and returned to Nottingham castle and got on his knees before Jane. She raised an eyebrow.

"He's taken Locksley back. I have nowhere to go. My place is here!" He begged.

"With all due respect there is nothing I can do. He has been granted clemency and returned to his former glory including Locksley. I cannot help you." She said.

"A room in the castle!" Begged Lord Bedfordshire.

"I can't do that." She said.

"Please. I can't go back. Be merciful my lady!" He begged.

Jane sighed and motioned for him to stand up.

"Very well. There is a room on the fifth floor that is never used. You can use that for now." She said.

"I am forever in your debt my lady, yet I fear for you with Gisborne back." He said.

"I don't need you to fear. I need you out of my sight." She ordered.

Lord Bedfordshire had no choice but to leave and make his arrangements for the night. Jane couldn't believe that she had her life, but also how Sir Guy had been treated just to punish her. The Sheriff had to find out sooner or later, so she went to see him to give him the news. A cry of outrage was heard through most of the castle and Jane quickly left the room. She closed her bedroom door behind her and was quite tempted to have the same reaction to the whole thing. Instead she locked the door behind her and glared out of the window towards Locksley.

"I'll get you for this Guy of Gisborne. Don't think I won't." She said.


	15. Hate That I Love You

Duchess

Part 15

I do not own Robin Hood

5/5/09

I hate that I love you.

To do his job, Sir Guy had to have access to the castle. Jane knew this and tried her best to avoid him, until he decided to wait where she was sure to appear, minding her own business, as he lent idly against a wall.

"You can't hide forever." He said.

"Don't flatter yourself Sir Guy." Warned Jane.

"Oh it's Sir Guy again is it?" He asked.

Jane glared at him. Her blood began to boil, yet her heart ached at the same time. Sir Guy stood up straight and walked over to her. Jane stood her ground magnificently.

"I want to speak to my wife." He said.

"You don't have a wife." She corrected.

"Says who? Prince John?" He asked.

"Says I Sir Guy. You lost the right to me when you tried to kill all of Nottingham, not just my father." She replied.

"That was an accident." He said.

"I can't tell you how little I care." She added.

Jane walked away from Sir Guy quickly. Unnoticed he went after her, even as far as to in her room and locked the door behind him. She glared at him in disgust and horror.

"Get out!" She ordered.

Sir Guy got to his knees and took her hand.

"Please, don't do this to me. I'm begging you, follow your heart. Marry me again, properly this time." He said.

Jane looked down and glared at him, she roughly took her hand out of his and said something, she wished she hadn't said, unknowingly repeating history upon him.

"I'd rather die than marry you Guy of Gisborne." She said harshly.

Sir Guy saw Jane's hair turn brown and her eyes blue, the castle turned into outside in the sand. He took hold of his sword. Jane saw this and realized what she had done. She moved back quickly, just before the attack came to her she spoke quickly.

"But I still love you! I still love you! Please Guy don't do it!" She cried.

Sir Guy noticed that Marian vanished again, as did the sand. Jane stood where Marian had been and he found himself back in stone walls, but with his sword pressed against her. He slowly moved away his sword and chucked it to the ground. Jane briefly closed her eyes in relief. Sir Guy ran his hand down his face and sat down. Jane sat next to him and put her hand on his arm.

"I almost killed you." He said.

"That wasn't your fault. I should have chosen my words carefully." She said.

"If you hadn't have said what you did, I would have killed you." He added.

Jane moved her hand from his arm and stood up. Sir Guy followed her and put his hand on her waist. She looked down and to the side.

"Know this, I hate that I love you. I hate it." She said.

"You aren't exactly someone I would have chosen either, but I can't help it, anymore than you can." He said.

"I can't go through this again Guy." She said.

"I know I've caused you some pain, but no more I swear to it." He said.

Jane looked as though she was about to make it clear that she was putting her foot down. Sir Guy gently turned her to face him.

"Love hurts, especially when no one but us agrees." He said.

"What hurt Guy was you telling me, how important it was not to kill my father, only for you to try and do it anyway. I admired that about you, your passionate defence of Nottingham. Yet in one moment you nearly destoryed it." She said.

"I can't learn to control my temper without you, I can't change alone." He said.

"Who am I to change you?" She asked.

"Duchess of London and Queen of my heart." He replied.

"Flattery will get you nowhere, Sir Guy." She said.

Sir Guy fixed Jane with a stare that begged the question 'Is that so?' A smile began to form on her mouth. As Sir Guy got closer to her, her mind cried out _NO! NO! NO! He's evil! Nasty! And tried to kill my father! And me twice or more!_ While her heart disagreed. _YES! YES! YES! He needs you, you need him! My father deserves everything that he gets that is unpleasant!_ Jane became heart over head and let Sir Guy kiss her and even responded to it.

"Still hate that you love me?" He asked.

"Yes." She replied.

"More love than hate?" He asked.

Jane moved around him and unbolted the door. She opened it and made it clear that he was to leave, which he did with a smirk on his face. The Sheriff returned to work and made it very clear that he wasn't happy about Sir Guy being back, but Jane wasn't listening to half that he was saying. Suddenly he slammed his fist on the table and shouted.

"I want him gone!"

Jane rolled her eyes and spoke quite calmly.

"He's going nowhere." She said.

"Suits you does it? The man who tried to kill me is rewarded and can't be touched thanks to your damn treaty!" Snapped the Sheriff.

"Let me finish, he's going nowhere until he gets what he wants." Added Jane.

"How much?" He asked.

Jane smirked at him.

"Not how father. Rearrange the letters to form another questioning word." She replied.

The Sheriff paused and mouthed the answer before actually saying it.

"Who? Oh no! Not in my lifetime!" He snapped.

"Why so caring all of a sudden father? You've tried selling me for money in the past. Surely your piece of mind is worth more?" Asked Jane.

"No! No! No! I don't believe this! You still want to be with him?" He asked.

"Since when has anything been about what I want? You're the ruler of Nottingham." She replied.

"The lady doth protest too much Jane! I am warning you!" Ordered The Sheriff.

"Father please, I'll never forget or forgive what he did to you, because what he did to you, he did to me, just not literally." She said.

Lord Bedfordshire entered the hall to find something to eat. He bowed at them both and Jane returned the gesture briefly as the Sheriff pointed at him.

"What is he doing here?" He asked.

"That is my doing. I gave him a room when Sir Guy reclaimed Locksley." Replied Jane.

"Oh a guest of my guest is he?" He asked.

"I will leave if it pleases My Lord." Said Lord Bedfordshire.

The Sheriff smirked and shook his head.

"Oh no, you're fine where you are Berty, quite fine where you are, come eat with me and my daughter." He ordered.

Sir Guy walked passed the scene and looked darkly at Lord Bedfordshire. Jane was being polite, he could see that, but The Sheriff, treated him like a son. Sir Guy then deliberatley gate-crashed the meal and moved a stool up to the front and helped himself.

"Room for one more, Your Grace." He said smirking at Jane.

"Anyone with manners knows it is rude to invite yourself to a meal." Growled Lord Bedfordshire.

"Anyone with any manners knows not to speak with their mouth full, isn't that so Sheriff?" Asked Sir Guy.

The Sheriff was put right off his food and stormed away. Lord Bedfordshire too stood and offered his hand to Jane, who rejected it.

"I'm quite capable of finding the door myself Lord Bedfordshire." She said.

Sir Guy smirked and shook his head, he helped himself to some more meat. Lord Bedfordshire left, highly embarrassed as quickly as he could and Jane turned back to Sir Guy who tried to look as innocent as his face would allow.

"That wasn't very nice." She said.

"I don't do nice, especially when your father clearly wants you to marry Bedfordshire, you remember what happened last time?" He asked darkly.

"Last time I wasn't given a choice. You have nothing to fear, put your temper back where it came from." She replied calmly.

Sir Guy sneered.

"Give me a reason not to." He said.

"My room will be unlocked." She said smirking.

Sir Guy raised an eyebrow. With a final smirk Jane thought it best to check on her father, not realizing that other trouble wasn't too far away. A dark haired woman ran and ran, as a small army of men chased after her. Luckily for her, she was saved as she ran through the forest by Robin Hood.

"Isabella?" He asked.

"Robin!" She cried.

"What happened? Why aren't you at the castle?" He asked.

"Jane threw me out, if I go near there again I'll be killed. I ended up back with him." She replied.

"Why did she take it out on you? You didn't stab her father." He stated.

"I told him." Added Isabella.

Robin raised an eyebrow.

"I told him where she was and what she was doing." She added.

"Jane knew the risks. Leave it with me. I don't suppose you know your brother is back in power?" Asked Robin.

Isabella was shocked as Robin explained what had happened. He covered her eyes and let her stay with the outlaws for the night. That night, there was a huge moon, the light shone into Nottingham castle windows, such as Jane's. Her door creaked open and she smiled were she lay. The covers pulled back and Sir Guy joined her. She turned to him.

"No messing." She ordered.

"Would I?" He asked.

Jane smiled at his tone and kissed him.

"I hate that I love you too much." She said.


	16. Robin's Problem

Duchess

Part 16

I do not own Robin Hood.

6/5/09

Robin's Problem

The sun rose over Nottingham and tried to hit Jane's eyes. She protested by moving slightly, not that it made a difference. Sir Guy opened his eyes and looked down with a smile. If Jane wanted to sleep a little longer then that was fine by him. Yet it was apparent that one person found that found that her extra few minutes wasn't going to happen. An arrow flew into the room and a voice from below shouted very loudly and angrily.

"DUCHESS!"

As Sir Guy hid from view, Jane got up and covered herself up before she looked out of the window. There stood Robin Hood, with his hand around Isabella's wrist. He glared up at her. Jane growled under her breath as Sir Guy looked at her questioningly but daren't look for himself. He did however manage to follow her, looking innocent as she met them outside and glared at his long-lost sister.

"I made my position clear." Said Jane.

"You sent her back to a vile man! How could you be so cruel?" Asked Robin.

"You sent her back to Thornton?" Asked Sir Guy.

"I had no choice. She betrayed me, was partly responsible for what happened and I couldn't protect her and Nottingham at the same time during my father's absence." Replied Jane calmly.

"You lie! You did it for revenge and revenge only!" Shouted Isabella.

"Now, now, don't accuse me by your own standards. You said yourself you told the Sheriff about our wedding to get back at Guy, not me." Added Jane smugly.

Sir Guy suddenly no longer felt sorry for his sister. He started forward angrily, Jane grabbed him by the arm and Isabella and Robin raised an eyebrow at her.

"You still love him. After all he's done?" Asked Robin.

"I've always believed that everyone deserves someone." Replied Jane.

"Perhaps you're right. A heartless woman with a heartless man. You have no idea what you have done to her, none at all." Added Robin.

"I'm waiting for a guilty feeling, but as she has now robbed me of two wedding nights, therefore my sympathy is rather limited." Said Jane.

"You really are a piece of work, Duchess." He added.

"Oh please, what could Thornton have possibly done that is so bad?" Asked Jane.

Robin went to reply but Isabella grabbed him, the same way Jane had done to Sir Guy, who glared at her and Robin. He nodded, then turned to Jane, shaking his head.

"Why bother? Like you said, what do you owe her? Twice you have tried to marry that man and twice you have failed. Something is trying to save you Jane, but by the time you realize what from, it'll be too late. He'll be the death of you." He said.

Sir Guy made it clear that if looks could kill, Robin and Isabella would be bones on the ground. Jane kept her arm on Sir Guy, even as she threatened them.

"I believe I made my position clear about you being near the castle, as for you Hood, turn around and take her with you or I'll kill you were you stand myself." She said.

Robin believed her. As far as he was concerned, Jane was just as dark in mind and heart as Sir Guy. He turned and left without another word, mainly to protect Isabella. Jane took Sir Guy back inside and The Sheriff had clearly just woken up when he saw them together.

"What are you doing here?" He asked.

Before he could reply, Jane jumped to his defence and responded on his behalf.

"Sir Guy just got rid of some outlaws just outside the castle, even proved his loyalty by almost arresting his own sister, who appears to have joined them." She said.

"Oh I see. You know what the trouble is with that story? The word almost! My tolerance is reaching it's limit with you Gisborne. Either do your job or don't do it at all. Jane! Breakfast with me now, I don't like seeing you in his company." Said The Sheriff.

Jane had no choice but turned and bowed her head slightly to him. He smirked and did the same back, before returning to Locksley Manor in a very good mood. The previous night and morning had shown him that there was still some hope for him and Jane to be together, nothing had really changed, other than the fact The Sheriff resented him more than ever and would be damned before he agreed to give her to him for any price. Sir Guy had to exercise a new quality. Patience. Some how, he'd get The Sheriff back on side, enough for him to allow a wedding, that would go ahead, without disturbance.

********************************

Meanwhile Robin and Isabella walked into Sherwood and tears rolled down her face. She was in trouble, Robin knew this. He had always seem himself as someone who could solve any problem, yet he was struggling with Isabella. She walked infront of him, but slowly and he soon caught up with her and saw that she was upset, in a dark place, feeling very isolated. Robin remembered that feeling well enough, but over a different problem. Isabella was in danger, but another problem was on the horizon. Isabella felt very peculiar and light headed, something was battling inside her and she ran to the side of the forest, where she was violently sick. Robin ran after her and took her to an old friend for medical treatment, who could only give her something for the sickness as Isabella was very quiet.

"Isabella, if you know something, you have to tell us or we can't help." Said Robin.

She looked up at him and drank some more water before she replied.

"I'm with child." She said.

Robin looked alarmed. Isabella turned away and wept silently. Now they were in trouble, Isabella couldn't raise a child with the outlaws, also it was unlikely that she would be able to love the child as he knew it was Thornton's. He sat by her and put his arm around her to comfort her. He didn't know what to do or say. He couldn't imagine what she was going through and wouldn't tell her otherwise.

"Help me." Begged Isabella.

Robin looked uncomfortable at her request. It wasn't that he didn't want to, it was that he didn't know what she wanted or what she expected him to say or do.

"I want to, tell me what to do and I'll do it, that's the best I can do, but I can't make you or tell you to do anything." He said.

"I can't keep this baby, it'll have to go as soon as it's born. I can't have that reminder, I just can't. What do I say if I'm asked about the father? I can't tell it the truth." She said.

"That's all very well, but where are you going to leave it?" He asked.

Isabella stood up and looked towards the direction of Nottingham. Robin noticed this and looked at her as though she were totally insane.

"You wouldn't?" He asked.

"She's not as heartless as she likes to make out. I know it, I really do, or she'd have killed me the first time I ruined her wedding day." She replied.

"What if she doesn't?" He asked.

"She'll find a family, or make one. I owe her that much I think, it would give her the perfect excuse to marry Guy." Replied Isabella.

"You want them together?" Asked Robin.

"You said yourself, they belong. Jane is very head strong, if she wants something, she'll get it." Replied Isabella.

"I don't like this." Confessed Robin.

"You made me a promise." She added coldly.

"One I regret. Just sleep on it will you?" Asked Robin.

Isabella shook her head. Sleep. What was that? She had hardly had any sleep for days and with good reason, not just because she was expecting.

Meanwhile, Sir Guy received some shocking news concerning his brother in-law. A letter came by hand, to inform him of his death, his murder. He narrowed his eyes and thought for a moment. The killer was in the Gisborne blood. It had to be the explanation. He decided to pay The Sheriff and Jane a visit with the letter. He handed it to The Sheriff, then stepped away as he read it.

"Murder? What does this mean?" He asked.

"It means Isabella killed him." Replied Sir Guy.

"Killed?" Asked Jane.

She read the letter for herself. Suddenly she did feel guilty, she was responsible for the death of Squire Thornton as she had sent Isabella away, knowing full well she had no choice but to go back to him. Sir Guy took back his letter and walked away. A few moments later, Jane too left her father's company and found that he was waiting for her to appear.

"You practically did that you know?" He asked.

"I realize that. Guy Isabella..." She began.

"Killed a Squire and her husband. You know the punishment that awaits her." He added.

"It wasn't her fault." She added.

"Murder is murder and she was seen. You can't save her and neither can I." He said.

"I can at least help her." She said.

"I forbid it. Jane we're on think ice as it is with Prince John. Don't make things worse, not now we've just got back together." Begged Sir Guy.

Jane had no choice but to obey him. He walked away and she realized that this time she really was too late to put things right. As the days went by, she concentrated on her usual life, as Sir Guy tried and tried to win The Sheriff's favour with little luck or chance.


End file.
